We Own The Night
by jaymartinez
Summary: The Scooby Gang and the AI team are thrust into a rivalry dating back 200 years. Now faced with two super power houses, can they help end the conflict between them, while fighting Adam and the Initiative? B/A, AU Season 4
1. Prologue

_**AN: This story was in my head for a few weeks now. I've always wanted include hispanic culture, since I am a hispanic person. I thought it would be an interesting thing to include. The chappie is un-beta'd and therefore all mistakes are mine. This will be an epic story-line that I have no clue where it would end. Oh and check out 'Angel's Blue Eyes Girl' for incredible fics from BTVS, Bones, and Vampire Diaries. All her stories are awesome reads, but only if she would update faster. lol I can't say anything about that so yeah lol.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy" or "Angel" or the characters. Mr. Wheddon does. If I owned them, Buffy and Angel/us would be shagging like crazy in all the seasons. However, I do own my own characters: Jamsal, Roberto, and Jesus. You'll see them throughout the story._**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

_**Madrid, Spain 1793**_

The country of Spain was in turmoil as news of war broke out throughout the entire region. Everywhere, the local magistrates gathered soldiers and forced poor people into the army. Two friends walked along a peaceful path in the richer part of the city. They both came from established families that were wealthy due to various farms and businesses. Both friends have known each other since they were young and were nearly like brothers. One was taller than the other, standing tall at 6'0, with a good build and a nice tan that he got through service with the army. His smile, sparkling dark brown eyes, and long wild dark brown hair made him one of the most eligible bachelors among the wealthy community. He never acknowledged his looks and that made people frown upon him since he was 21, an ideal age to be married. He liked his single life and the occasional woman that warmed his bed. His name was Jamsal Martinez.

The other was shorter, standing at 5'10, but also had a good build and tan also from the army. He was also the same age as Jamsal. He also had dark brown eyes and a long shoulder length hair that he kept in a heavy braid. He came from a wealthy family that had ties with the king and the royal family. It wasn't a secret to the royalty that his family delved in magic and he himself was an established warlock, occasionally teaching Jamsal a few small spells. Jamsal caught on quick, but never really used it since he didn't patrol the various cemeteries around the city. He was already married to a beautiful wife with his first child on the way, but he was also a handsome individual. His name was Roberto Lozano.

Little did they both know this night would change their lives forever.

Jamsal turned his striking eyes to Roberto excitedly. "Mira, she said that she would meet me in the panederia in front of the Church."

Roberto shook his head amusedly at his friend's excited features. "You mean the bakery with the little old lady that throws broom sticks at everyone?"

"Yes, that one, pero the lady won't be there. Algo, something that she's going to be out of town for a few days, so I won't be hit by a broom," Jamsal explained while smiling like a smitten schoolboy.

For nearly an hour, Jamsal has been explaining to Roberto about his current blossoming relationship with a local beauty called Maria. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, striking green eyes, a light natural tan and curvy in all the right places. She was also short, only standing at 5'4, something Jamsal also teased her about. She also had sweetness in her that brought out Jamsal's good nature and made Maria beam with happiness since Jamsal came back from the army. They've known each other for a few years and finally reveal feelings for one another.

"Well congratulations hermano, you're finally going to start settling down. When are your parents and mainly your grandparents going to meet her?" Roberto knew how family oriented Jamsal's was and how protective they were of him, so they always had to meet the woman that Jamsal was seeing.

"Eso is going to be tonight Roberto. Mama has been asking and I'm starting to run out of excuses," Jamsal said as the pair got near their neighborhood. Jamsal glanced at the setting sun and had to be on his way into town to meet up with his beloved Maria.

"Okay then hermano, I'll see you later. I have to meet my uncles for patrol," Roberto explained as he also noticed the setting sun. He was eager to learn more so he wanted to rush over to the meet-up location.

Jamsal quirked an eyebrow up as they entered their neighborhood and slightly turned his head to Roberto. "How is that going for you anyway?"

"AH, it's good. My uncle has taught me a few more spells such as destruction spells and some protection spells, but I need practice," Roberto answered as he looked at the ground with a frown on his naturally peaceful face.

"Que paso? What happened?" Asked Jamsal as he noticed his friends frown.

Roberto turned to his friend and took a quick glance around before answering. "I think I killed the cat. Idiota got in my line of fire. Who knows where that thing went!"

Jamsal chuckled a bit and then stopped walking as he reached his house. "Pues, here is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow at the farm house."

Roberto nodded and walked the rest of the way to his house. Unknown to either of them, a pair of yellow eyes stayed trained on Jamsal's house.

XXXXX

Later on at night Jamsal walked into the city streets and jogged his way over to the bakery to meet his beloved Maria. He was giddy with excitement and had to use his training in the military to keep his face stoic. He quickened his pace and he neared the church, ignoring the various patrons frowning at him and some horses neighing in surprise every so often. He finally reached the bakery and slowed to a walk as he saw Maria waiting for him.

He stopped to admire the way her dress hugged her lithe body and how her hair somehow naturally curled. She was a vision of beauty.

Running a hand through his hair that was kept in a ponytail, but still manage to keep it wild, he started a slow walk to her. She turned slowly to see him and smiled happily at seeing her potential suitor. She gave him a curtsy bow, while he just rolled his eyes and chuckled at her proper way.

"Maria, you know you do not have to do that with me, a 'hi' would do just fine," he said with a half-smile that always got to her.

Maria blushed a bit because she knew that she always gave him a curtsy bow and was never able to break the habit. "I know, but it's just something I do."

Jamsal just smiled and gently pulled Maria into a hug. She went willingly, melting happily into his arms. He leaned down and whispered lovingly into her ear, "I missed you today. All I could was think about you and I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms."

Maria smiled and leaned up to stare into Jamsal's eyes, but still staying in his arms. "Me too, a day away from you is too long. Dame un beso por favor?" Jamsal smiled smugly, causing her to smack him lightly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" She tried to act stern, but Jamsal could see the twinkle of playfulness in her eyes.

He slowly leaned down and brushed her lips teasingly, causing her to shiver a bit. Jamsal looked around the emptying street a bit, then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss slightly more. She moaned a little and tentatively sucked his bottom lip. He let out a groan and then broke the kiss off after hearing a man clear his throat.

"Mi mama wants to meet you tonight. She said that I can't keep you hidden away forever. She is cooking dinner and invited you to come." Jamsal flashed his 'charm' smile at Maria and she smiled shyly at him in response.

"Okay then, let's go to your house."

Jamsal extended his arm out in invitation and Maria happily looped her arm around his and both began walking to Jamsal's house.

XXXXX

Roberto ducked a kick from a vampire, and then delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the vampire to the ground. He looked down to the ground and saw the stake that was kicked away from him earlier in the fight and picked it up. He sprinted over to the recovering vampire and slid on the ground, causing his feet to connect with the vampire's face. Roberto stood up on one knee and drove the stake through the vampire's chest with all his strength. The vampire let out a painful yelp, then disintegrated into dust.

Roberto's uncle, Don Juan, walked over to him and helped him up. The older man smiled amusedly and patted Roberto on the shoulder in congratulations. Roberto just shook his head tiredly and looked up to the darkened Spanish sky. He took a deep breath, and then continued to lead the patrol for tonight. His main target was an old vampire that was spotted a few nights ago that goes by the name of Lothos. Roberto just wanted to get this vampire out of his city before the vampire could do damage.

Especially since Roberto found out that he was the one that staked one of Lothos' favorite childes a week ago. So he had a feeling that Lothos was after him. It slightly unnerved him, and Roberto wasn't a person to get unnerved. He trusted in his power and respected the laws of nature, so knowing that an old vampire was after him made him more cautious.

He led the patrol to a different part of the current cemetery they were at and stopped as they saw a fairly tall individual staring up into the night sky. His clothes were at least a century old in appearance and his hair was blonde, brownish color that was wavy and short. Roberto swallowed the bubble of laughter trying to escape to keep up the surprise element, but wasn't as lucky as his uncle burst out in laughter at the appearance of this person.

Lothos turned around in surprise and was irritated that two humans were prying into his peace. He slightly growled at them and saw that the younger one of the two stiffened and quieted down. He also felt the shift in energy around the area get intense as he continued to stare down at the young one. Lothos squinted his eyes and realized that he was staring into the eyes of the same person that staked one of his childes.

"You!" He yelled out in surprise.

"What about me idiota?" Roberto asked in annoyance.

"You were the one to kill my childe! For once, the rumors about your young appearance are true," Lothos said as he took on a more relaxed pose. He wasn't going to fight the warlock at all, but was going to take away someone dear to him.

Roberto and his uncle slowly stalked Lothos, who seemed more concerned with the stars than the pair. Suddenly, Roberto lunged at Lothos, but Lothos countered the attack with a fast snap kick to Roberto's stomach. Roberto double over in pain and looked up to see his uncle delivering a surprise sucker punch to Lothos. Lothos didn't even feel the punch as he punched Don Juan in the stomach, then kneed him in face, knocking him out.

Roberto growled as he muttered out a few words in Latin and opened his right hand out. A fireball appeared in the palm and he launched the fireball at Lothos. Lothos jumped up, narrowly avoiding the attack and flipped over Roberto. Roberto turned in time to receive an uppercut, knocking him back. Lothos walked over to Roberto and picked him up by his coat and smiled cruelly at him.

"You took one of my childes, now I found a replacement. He's sure to make everything interesting." Lothos then knocked out Roberto with another powerful punch. He got up and walked away from the scene leaving both warlocks knocked out. He then started a jolly trot in the direction of Roberto's best friend's house.

XXXXX

Jamsal and Maria walked up the steps of his house, oblivious to everything around them. Jamsal stopped before going into the front door and turned to Maria, smiling at her shyness. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. Mama y Papa will love you, okay?"

Maria tucked her head into the solid wall of Jamsal's chest and nodded shyly. Jamsal picked her chin up and stared into the gentle green eyes he has come to adore and kissed her gently. He tampered down the passion that wanted to be unleashed and broke the kiss off, much to the displeasure of Maria who wanted to continue the kiss. He looked around and noticed a figure standing in the shadows and felt a sense of foreboding come into his heart. He turned to quickly unlock the door, but noticed it was unlocked. He felt his fear climb a notch as he slowly made his way inside, tucking Maria close to him.

"Mama! Papa! Onde estan? Where are you at?" He called out.

Maria felt her own fear climb up higher at the way Jamsal's body suddenly tensed up and became ridged and ready to fight. She looked around and noticed the signs of struggle in the living room. Bookcases were knocked down, a table overturned, papers flown everywhere, it was obvious a major fight happened.

Jamsal turned to Maria and silently told her to stay near the living room. He turned and walked to the back of the house where the kitchen was at. There were also signs of a struggle here and Jamsal trotted over to the stairs. He saw Maria pick up a poker for the fire place to use as a weapon and smiled at her. He turned and went up the stairs and walked to the master bedroom. The door was slightly opened and creaked when he pushed it open.

Jamsal fell to his knees in shock and horror as he discovered the bodies of his parents left on the bed as if they were sleeping. From his short time in the military, he knew how dead bodies looked and knew that indeed his parents were dead. He managed to crawl over to them on his hands and knees and picked up his mother's cold hands. Tears fell from his eyes as he noticed the bite mark on one side of his mother's neck and the slight angle of his father's neck. Jamsal then stood up on trembling legs, only to fall back down and then buried his face in his hands as he began to sob more.

Jamsal barely registered the blood curling scream coming from the floor below and jumped up in anger, knowing Maria was in trouble. "Maria! Hold on I'm coming!" He yelled out to her.

"Jamsal!" She yelled out in terror as she saw a hulking figure come out from a hallway closet and started slowly walking to her. Jamsal flew down the stairs and noticed the figure also and jumped on the intruder. The vampire lying in wait was surprised by the amount of strength and aggression coming from the human.

Jamsal turned the man around and noticed his demonic features, but the haze of anger and pain made him punch through his fear and he started punching the intruder with rights and lefts. Maria yelled out as another intruder also came out from the small wine cellar under the house and charge at her with a speed she knew wasn't human. "Jamsal!" She yelled to him once more.

Jamsal looked up from the beating he was giving the intruder and managed to see another intruder running out of the house with Maria in his grasp. He stood up and looked down to see the demonic face melt away and stared at the face of a man. He growled and kicked the vampire in the face with all his strength, knocking him out. He ran out of the house and noticed Maria in the clutches of another person, the same one he thought he saw earlier. The vampire that ran out of the house earlier with Maria charged at Jamsal, only to end up floor as Jamsal punched him in the neck. He picked up the vampire and punched the vampire with an uppercut. Then he looked down at the vampire with cold malice and muttered some words in Latin.

Lothos struggled to keep the girl from running away and was shocked to see the same fireball that was fired at him from Jamsal's friend appear in Jamsal's left hand. Jamsal then fired the ball of fire, causing the vampire to get picked up by the force of the attack and driving through a broken branch. He smiled coldly as he saw the vampire turn to dust and then turned to face the other vampire that was holding Maria hostage.

Jamsal stalked over to Lothos with cold determination, only see Lothos tighten his grip on Maria's delicate neck. "Ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that," Lothos said as he noticed Jamsal's lips start to form words in ancient Sumerian.

"Who are you?" Asked Jamsal with a hidden growl.

"Lothos is what I am known as," the master vampire said with a tilt of his head.

"Okay then, what are you doing here?" Jamsal looked around to try and find a weapon, but not finding any.

"Well, since your _friend_, that stupid warlock killed my childe; I'm looking for a new one. I may have found one, but I need this person to lose hope and be willing." Lothos noticed that Jamsal caught on mighty quickly and saw his eyes widen in anger.

"Me?!? You moth…." Jamsal was cut off as the vampire he left inside the house came rushing out and tackled him to the ground. Lothos laughed gleefully as his minion locked Jamsal's arms to his back. Jamsal threw his head back in an effort to break hold, but the vampire moves his head out of the way, and then gave Jamsal a headbutt causing him to get disoriented.

Lothos signaled to the minion to bring over Jamsal and then leaned down to Jamsal's face. "Here is your choice, join me and I'll let your woman stay alive, if not…she dies, then you still get turned."

Jamsal looked to Maria's frightened eyes and closed his eyes in thought. In his mind's eyes, he saw his entire life. He saw himself in the military, meeting Maria….everything he saw. He opened his eyes and looked into Lothos' now yellow eyes. "Let her live…..and you get me."

Lothos smiled in victory and signaled his minion to release Jamsal. He then pushed Maria into the minion's arms and grabbed Jamsal and turned him to face the minion and Maria. Lothos then signaled to his minion and he leaned to whisper into Jamsal's left ear, "I lied. She still dies."

Jamsal widen his eyes and let out a silent scream as he felt fangs sink into the left side of his neck and he saw the minion break Maria's left, dropping her body like a potato sack. In that moment, Jamsal lost all void of humanity. He blamed one person, the one person that had strength to stop Lothos but didn't. He felt weakened and wanted to succumb to the darkness, but he heard Lothos' voice speak to him. Jamsal grabbed hold of arm in front of him and started drinking the blood falling freely from the open wound. He took major gulps of the powerful blood, causing Lothos to become highly lightheaded. Jamsal still kept drinking more and more, before feeling Lothos rip his arm away. He then fell to his knees, then the floor, feeling the darkness start to overtake him.

Lothos fell to his knee and had to have his minion help him leave the area and back to the house he is staying at to wait for Jamsal to rise. From the amount of blood Jamsal took from Lothos had a feeling this childe would be a very powerful vampire. Not because of the strength he showed in staking a minion, but because of the amount of blood he took. Only one other vampire was stronger than his soon-to-rise childe, Angelus. Lothos has never met the powerful, vampire, but had a feeling that meeting wouldn't go his way, despite Lothos being centuries older than Angelus.

He was brought back from his thoughts as his minion picked him up, but he turned to his minion. "Wipe the blood away from his mouth. I don't want anyone finding out about his future rising," said in a strong whisper.

The minion nodded and let go of Lothos to kneel down and wipe the blood still remaining on Jamsal's lips. He stood back up and helped Lothos stand and started walking away, knowing they had to wait for Jamsal to rise. "I will see you in three days time…my childe." Lothos and his minion then blended away into the dark, narrowly escaping the now recovered Roberto and Don Juan arriving at the scene.

When Roberto recovered half an hour after being knocked out, the first thought was his uncle. He turned to see his uncle also slowly picking himself up. Roberto stood up and walked over to his uncle, noticing the busted lip given to him by Lothos' knee. Don Juan noticed the forming bruise on Roberto's left temple and winced after feeling his own small injury.

Roberto then snapped his head up as he remembered Lothos' earlier words, _'You took one of my childes, now I found a replacement. He's sure to make everything interesting. _Roberto didn't even question who he was talking about and took off on a dead run. Don Juan noticed his nephew's terrified eyes and just took off right behind Roberto.

Both men stayed on a dead run all the way to Jamsal's house. Turning on the street, the saw a crowd gathered around the front lawn of Jamsal's house and local detective questioning people. Roberto sprinted into the crowd and broke through to see the devastating sight of Jamsal lying face down on the ground, dead. Roberto broke out into tears at the loss of his best friend and only real brother that has been there for him his whole life.

Don Juan walked over to his nephew and laid his hand on Roberto's shoulder. He put his head down in respect, knowing that Roberto would be forever changed.

In his grief, Roberto didn't even notice the bite marks on Jamsal's neck.

XXXXXX

_**Three Days Later**_

In the dead calm of a cemetery, a figured stood over a grave. He looked up to the night sky, and then looked down in anticipation. Lothos was waiting patiently for his new childe to rise. He looked around the cemetery to make sure he was alone and was startled a bit as a hand punched its way out of the grave. Lothos smiled in malice as his new powerful childe powered his way out of the grave. Jamsal stood up on his grave and noticed everything with a calm, crystal clarity. He was able to hear the faintest heartbeat of a mouse from far away, scents from different thing and places, and was able to see the night and darkness as if it was daylight.

He turned to Lothos and submissively put his head down, even though his demon was revolted at the idea of being submissive to anyone. Before turning into a vampire, Jamsal read up on how the childe/sire bond worked. He was interested to a point and never in history has a childe ever rebelled against their sire, but Jamsal felt that it was time to make history once again.

He breathed slightly as he looked up and met the eyes of his sire. Besides the new experience, one thing didn't escape him….his bloodlust was awakened. "Sire," Jamsal harshly whispered out.

Lothos was oblivious to Jamsal's intentions and just smiled in respect at his quickly adaptive childe. "Childe, welcome back," replied Lothos.

Lothos walked forward, heading the direction of the city and Jamsal silently followed. His mind remembered the final moments of his life, from Maria's death, to his now deep ingrained hatred to his _former friend_ Roberto.

Lothos explained that they were going to take off to Hong Kong after Jamsal feeds to take care of the Vampire Slayer there. Jamsal frowned as he heard of this new person or thing.

"Vampire slayer? What's that?" Jamsal asked in a voice laden with disgust and confusion.

Lothos admired the quick hatred Jamsal now had towards slayers. He happily explained what a Slayer is. "A slayer is a girl destined to fight the forces of darkness, or so I've heard before draining them dry. A slayer could be any girl, but you'll know it as they would give off a feeling. There could only be one slayer in each generation, so every time one dies, another becomes the slayer."

Jamsal nodded and looked up to see them walking towards the rich part of Madrid. "Have you ever met a slayer?" Jamsal suddenly asked as the subject of this slayer was appealing.

Lothos nodded smugly before responding. "I have killed one slayer, back in the 1500s, then another in the 1600s. I don't go looking for them at all. You shouldn't either."

Jamsal just scowled and plotted meeting up with a slayer soon, either the one in Hong Kong that Lothos just said, or a new one when she is called. Jamsal noticed the neighborhood and smiled cruelly and stopped walking. He turned to Lothos and stared at him with bloodlust beaming from his eyes. "I have business. Won't take long."

Before he turned to go, Lothos put a hand on Jamsal's arm to stop him. "A word of advice, you need an invitation to get in. Because you're now a vampire, your former invitation has been revoked."

Jamsal turned to face Lothos and with a stoic face just replied with a 'maybe for you…' then turned to walk into the neighborhood. He jogged over to Roberto's house and went to the back yard. He noticed the unlocked door to the basement and opened the doors. Before entering, he put his hand out and didn't feel a barrier and smiled coldly. As he slipped in quietly, Jamsal heard two heartbeats, knowing that Roberto was out on patrol. _Predictable as usual, _he thought to himself.

He quietly made his way to the master bedroom and opened the door to find Daniela, Roberto's wife, sleeping on the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed, and slowly shifted to his demonic face as he heard the flow of blood running to her face. Suddenly, he shot his hand out to cover her mouth, causing her to wake up and stare into the yellow eyes of Jamsal. Jamsal smiled cruelly at Daniela and tilted her head, exposing her neck to his gaze.

Before sinking in his teeth, he leaned down and whispered to her ear. "This will hurt, just to let you know. Oh and if you're thinking why," Jamsal cupped his chin with his free hand feigning deep thought and then turned to Daniela. "He was the cause of me losing everything dear to me….I'm just returning the favor." Then sunk his fangs into her neck brutally. He quickly drained her and then stood up, placing her body in a peaceful position. He smiled coldly and shivered with the borrowed blood following through his now dead veins. He looked down and frowned as he noticed arterial spurt of blood on his white silk shirt.

"Merda…I have to change clothes now," he said to himself. He silently made his way out of the window and jumped down to the ground, hardly making a sound. He then walked over to his closed off house and trotted to the back door and went inside. He went to his room and opened his closet door. He dug through till he found his all black tuxedo that he bought after leaving the army and quickly changed. He noticed his long black wool duster given to him by his dad and put it on.

Quickly making his way out, Jamsal stood in the shadows of a couple of trees waiting for Roberto to show up. He didn't have to wait long as he saw Roberto go inside his house. Jamsal leaned closer from his position and heard Roberto scream and smiled at the sound. His demon reveled in the sound and it brought him a heady rush. He then walked over to stand in front of the house that was illuminated by moonlight and the various burners on the street.

Roberto looked out and saw a figure standing in the moonlight and rushed down to meet him head on. Jamsal looked at the front door as the sounds of running footsteps registered in his ear. He smiled evilly as Roberto burst through the front door and ran nearly up to him. Due to the tears burning in his eyes, he didn't see the right hook punch coming to him. He flew back as and looked up in surprise and gasped out loud as he saw his dead friend looking at him with the coldest brown eyes he's ever seen.

Jamsal flashed a toothy grin then in surprise launched a fire ball spell that struck Roberto in the shoulder. Roberto then retaliated with his own fire ball spell, but Jamsal ducked and rushed Roberto. Roberto barely had enough time to see as Jamsal jumped in the air and delivered a kick to the side of Roberto's head. Roberto used the momentum from the kick to propel his own leg to strike Jamsal in the head. Both of them turned to face each other, tense in anticipation for another attack.

"Why?" Roberto asked with a pained voice.

"Maria. Because if you hadn't staked that vampire before, then she would still be alive," Jamsal said with a primal growl that Roberto knew wasn't human.

Roberto didn't have time to reply as Jamsal shifted to his demonic features and rushed to meet the warlock in battle. Both of them traded blows in equal strength and determination. Roberto was calling upon his lineage to give him strength as Jamsal was calling upon his own vampiric lineage to give him strength. People started coming out of their houses and noticed the fighting pair and were awed at the sheer power both beings exude. It didn't seem like an all out fight, it was more like a deadly choreographed dance as both avoided punches and kicks while throwing out their own attacks.

Jamsal let out a series of spinning back kicks that Roberto avoided and then swung with a big right hand, connecting to Roberto's jaw. Jamsal was surprised at feeling Roberto's own fist connecting to his face at the same time and both of them flew back from the force of the punches. Roberto threw his hands back and started calling upon a powerful attack, not knowing that Jamsal was doing the same thing. Both attacks launched to each other, meeting head on and exploding. Both Jamsal and Roberto stayed standing, but people around were knocked back. Jamsal then resumed his physical attacks as he ran up to Roberto with all the speed he possessed, catching the warlock by surprise. Jamsal managed to pull off a combination of punches that sent Roberto to the ground. Roberto countered by sweeping Jamsal off his feet as he delivered a sweeping quick.

Roberto shot up and took his stake out, poised to deliver the killing blow. Jamsal jumped back up and kicked the stake out of Roberto's left hand. He then grabbed Roberto by the neck and brought him close, "This is not over _hermano_! See you around."

With that, Jamsal dropped Roberto to the ground laughing and walked away into the shadows. Roberto was breathing heavily as he saw his former friend walk away and was numb from finding out his wife and child is dead and that Jamsal was a vampire. A powerful vampire to boot, so he knew Jamsal was the childe that Lothos was speaking about.

Jamsal took off in a dead sprint to the cemetery he was buried at and looked around for a specific grave. Upon finding it, he kneeled down and traced the name carved into the stone longingly. "Be at peace amor." He stood up and walked away, not before looking over his shoulder to glance at Maria's headstone one last time. Lothos waited for Jamsal at the exit of the cemetery and saw the cool demeanor the new childe was exuding.

"Are you ready?" Asked Lothos.

Jamsal just shrugged and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Lothos, knocking him out in one blow. Since he still felt the bond, Jamsal dragged Lothos to a darkened shack in the cemetery and would provide protection from the day. "I'm on my own old man." Jamsal then turned and left the cemetery. He walked all the way to the poor side of the city, stole a horse, and then took off to the outskirts of the Madrid. It was his time to carve out his own place in history.

A few days later, Roberto was packing the few things he would take on his trip to stop Jamsal. The night before, his uncle approached him and gave him a book that contained one spell. It was a hidden family secret that Roberto was now ready for. The spell was for immortality. Roberto performed the spell, not caring about anything anymore, just that he would dedicate his life into stopping tragedies like his.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and stalked down the stairs to the front door. He walked over to the horse waiting for him and secured his bag. He then got on the horse and made his way to the outskirts of town. He didn't know where he would find Jamsal, but knew that he would. No matter how long it took, how far it would take him, he would find Jamsal. And he would put his friend to rest.

XXXXXX

_**206 Years Later**_

_**December 1999**_

_**Sunnydale, California**_

A knock sounded on the front door, rousing Giles from deep thought on the vampire known as Jamsal. He was studying up on his vampire knowledge, never knowing when something would come and try to cause chaos on the Hellmouth. Especially since known has heard from Jamsal in the last 33 years, mysteriously disappearing in 1966 around Mexico City. He was slightly alarmed at the viciousness of the vampire, rivaling Angel and Spike. Also equally unnerving was the warlock always right behind Jamsal. Giles read through Watcher's Journals that wherever these two beings meet, some kind of colossal fight breaks out.

He was brought out of his musings as pounding on the door got louder and he heard Buffy's voice come from the other side of the door. "C'mon Giles, we know you're home. We can see the pile of books on the table!"

Giles opened the door to let Buffy, Willow, and Xander in. He then peaked his head out and looked around annoyed. "Anyone else," he quipped out before closing the door.

"Arhm, yes how are you?" He asked the teens who took over his couch.

"Not much, just coming over to deliver news about last night's patrol," Buffy said. She frowned as she saw old Watcher's Journals out and a book of warlocks that peaked Willow's curiosity.

Giles walked over and sat on his recliner pinching the bridge of his nose. He was brought out from going to thinking mode as Buffy spoke up about the books, which now also had Xander reading.

"What's the deal with all these books? New big bad on the way?" Buffy asked as she skimmed through a table of contents in one book. She swallowed a small lump forming in her throat at seeing Angel's name once again. The dark handsome vampire was still deeply rooted in her heart, and it hurt her to see anything that reminded Buffy of her relationship with him.

"Not really, just doing some slight research. Since the Initiative is quiet for now, I thought I would do some reading. I stumbled upon a vampire that rivals Angel and Spike, but no one knows if he's alive. Goes by the name of Jamsal," Giles explained as Willow and Xander leaned into Buffy as she turned pages of the book she was holding to the section which contained Jamsal.

On the page was an old picture taken of Jamsal in 1866 in Venice, Italy. Jamsal was nicely dressed in dark clothes, with his hair combed into a ponytail. His dark eyes showed an evil that brought shivers to the three teens. Buffy looked up as Giles began to explain a bit about Jamsal.

"He was sired in 1793 in Madrid, Spain by Lothos," Buffy frowned as she remembered the vampire and staking him, "But is known as the only vampire sired to immediately defy his sire. Rumor has it that he locked up Lothos in a shack and took off to who knows where. He is highly destructive and an intelligent vampire that can rival Angel and Spike."

Giles stopped to polish his glasses and looked over to the three teens waiting for him to continue. "He also possesses knowledge in witchcraft that could rival experience witches and warlocks, but doesn't use them. The most unnerving thing about him is that he has managed to kill 4 slayers over his lifetime. One in China in 1810, another in London in 1845, the third in Italy in 1866, and the last one in 1963 in Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico. "

Buffy and her friends then stared down at the picture of the smiling Jamsal and prayed they would never have to meet him.

XXXXX

On a hilltop overlooking Sunnydale, a black Ford Mustang Cobra SVT rumbled on the lonely road and the driver got out. Wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a green silk shirt and black sports coat, Jamsal looked over Sunnydale. It seemed like a mundane town, but he heard through the demon grapevine that this was the location of the Hellmouth. He needed to leave Mexico, knowing Bobby (as how Jamsal calls Roberto now) was getting close.

He also heard that a very powerful slayer, possibly the most powerful ever to live stayed in Sunnydale. He smiled at the challenge and knew it wouldn't be long before Bobby came roaring into town. Jamsal decided that this was going to be the last stand for him. One way or another, their fight was soon to be over.

Jamsal also knew that Angel and his team wouldn't be far behind him. Especially since Angel nearly caught him before that stupid cop, Kate or Kat…whatever gave Jamsal the opening he needed to escape. He got back in his car and drove to an old house that he managed to win a poker game during his short time in Los Angeles.

'_Time to stir shit up,' _he thought to himself. First set up his temporary home, then go confront the slayer.

XXXXX

**_AN: Read and Review please! Musie loves these and it brings me good inspiration. _**


	2. From LA to Sunnydale

_**AN: Yep, I have returned with another fast update. I'd like to thank those that reviewed and those that just skimmed by the story. I forgot to say that this story will delve a bit into Latin American culture. Not much else to say, so get on with the reading :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Angel. I wish they did though..._**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**December 1999**_

_**A week later**_

A primal growl broke the silence of the park near the Santa Monica Pier startling the few people still out that the time. It was followed by the sounds fists meeting flesh, then a load growl that was followed by silence. The people took off in a hurry and didn't see the man walking out of the shadows, followed by two more men. One was dressed with loud, mismatching colors, while the other seemed for cultured, but still had a pompous air to him. The main person was simply dressed in all black, with his long leather duster flowing gently in the breeze.

"Feeling better yet Angel?" Doyle asked the dark vampire as noticed the tension leaving the vampire's body.

Angel just grunted his answer and started walking back to his car. He was still pissed that he didn't to dust Jamsal, but something in the Spanish vampire made him stop. Angel noticed something in his eyes, something that a vampire shouldn't feel, but existed in this one. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he heard Wesley speak up.

"Yes well, that was your vision said Doyle?"

Doyle turned to Wesley with a 'duh' look clearly plastered on his face. "Yes English, after the pain left, this was all I saw. Now can we get back to the office, I want ta surprise Cordy, seeing as how she finally gave me a chance last week."

"You mean after you nearly sacrificed yourself?" Angel softly asked his friend.

"Yes, it would've… Eh it still worked out good. That axe was sure handy," Doyle quipped out as he remembered the fight that nearly cost him his life. Before he could dwell on it, Doyle noticed Angel's attention riveted to the pier. He walked up to Angel, already knowing what the vampire was thinking about. It was just a few weeks ago when Buffy came into town for 10 minutes, and left his friend in shambles. But the story that Angel told him last week was still shocking. Shocking to know how much his friend was hurting and how bad Angel wanted the blond slayer.

Wesley also noticed the forlorn look Angel had and sighed softly. Even though he was still fairly new to the team, only joining 4 days ago, he was used to the brooding looks Angel tends to take. He only got the gist of the story of when Buffy came into town, but knew that either way, Angel was hurting.

Angel was remembering how the sun felt on his face, the way Buffy seem to glow in the light and her shocked look. He remembered the kiss, the only kiss in sunlight the pair has ever had. A kiss that didn't officially exist anymore. He sighed and then turned away from the pier a moment later. He regained his composure, then continued the walk back to his car.

Before entering his car, Angel turned to his colleagues and frowned softly. "Not much else right?" Seeing both guys shake their heads, Angel jumps inside the car and starts the car to life. As the huge engine rumbles awake, Doyle and Wesley get inside and notice Angel's pensive stare.

"What is it?" Asks Doyle.

"Don't know. I just feel that something is going to happen. Been having this feeling for a while," Angel explains as he turns the car onto the streets.

Doyle just nods his head and turns to look out of the window. Wesley takes out a small journal and continues to fill the pages up with his experiences with Angel and before. He had much more respect for the dark vampire than he last saw him in Sunnydale. Wes also noticed that Angel's confidence has gone up now that he was on his own. He didn't know what to make of this, so he kept quiet about it.

Just as silence overcame the car, Doyle groaned as another vision hit him suddenly. "Oh, balls…" He grabbed him head and held it as Angel pulled the car over and Wesley dug into the back seat and found a bottle of Whiskey that Angel kept in the car for Doyle. Angel opened the glove compartment and got out the bottle of aspirins, quickly getting two out and handing them to Doyle. Doyle noticed the aspirins and the bottle and quickly down the pills, followed by the shot of the burning liquid.

"Oh crap, that hurt something fierce," Doyle groaned as he recovered from the pain. He looked at Wesley's and Angel's questioning eyes and shook the remaining pain away. "Polgora demon… near the old carnival. It's about to attack a group of teenagers."

Angel nodded and then shifted the GTX into gear and floored the engine towards the area. Doyle and Wes held on as Angel powered the huge car towards their destination.

XXXXX

_**Sunnydale, California**_

Buffy rose from another night of fitful sleep. She shook her head and remembered the intense dream. In it she, she saw her and her friends standing side by side with Angel and his team. Both were staring at two figures brutally fighting each other, but she somehow knew it was an important fight. She also remembered seeing another figure changing into a wolf and protecting innocents, though she can't make out who the innocents are.

She also remembers her and Angel lunging after each other in a frenzy of heat, but she chalked that up to her over active fantasies where Angel is concerned. Buffy looked around noticing her sleeping friend on the other bed softly snoring and decided to patrol a little bit to clear her mind up. She saw that the clock said 11 and got off of her bed to change into something to slay in. Not only does she remember the dream, she also remembers glimpses of another dream. Something deep in her mind trying to break free, but not getting close. She only saw glimpses of a clock and repeating some familiar words. She feels that this suppressed dream, memory, whatever is important to her, deeply important, but Buffy struggles to remember it.

After getting dressed and heading out of the dorm room, Buffy breathed in the night air and walked towards the general direction of a nearby cemetery.

Upon arriving, she let her slayer sense go and immediately picked up on a few fledges inside the cemetery. "No rest for the idiots," she quietly quipped out to herself. Following her senses, she jogged over to a fledgling vampire trying to claw his way out of his grave. Buffy smiled as she approached the easy kill.

Kneeling down, she grabbed the collar of the suit jacket the vampire had on and stared into the frightened yellow eyes of the demon. "Hi, need some help?" Buffy quipped and then rammed her stake into the chest of the surprised vampire. Buffy stood back up and then followed the sounds of another vampire.

She trotted over to a sire waiting for his childe to rise and snuck up behind the vampire. From the feelings she was getting, the sire seemed like a vampire from the 70s and didn't have developed senses to hear the approaching slayer. Buffy drove her stake into the vampire, catching it also by surprise and reveled in the thrill of the hunt. She noticed the ground breaking and also staked that newborn vampire trying to come out.

Buffy stood back up straight and once again, let her senses go out and pick up any vampires or demons in the cemetery she was at. Not finding anything, Buffy made her way out of the cemetery. She walked over to another close by cemetery and was stopped abruptly as she picked up a feeling of a very powerful vampire. Only Angel and Spike ever gave the type of warnings off and she knew Spike was neutered and Angel was in LA. Slowly walking into the cemetery, she managed to see a figured jumping onto the roof of a building and running away. Buffy didn't think twice as she took off right behind the individual. She rounded the corner of the building, but was surprised as she didn't find the person. From the speed and stealth of the individual, Buffy came up with vampire.

Shrugging it off, Buffy continued her impromptu patrol, not knowing that Jamsal was still on the roof of the building he jumped to. He took a deep drag of his cigarette in an attempt to calm down and walked away, not wanting to confront the slayer in the mood he was in.

Buffy checked her watch and noticed that it said it was already 3 in the morning and she decided to call it a night. She walked back to her dorm at the same time Riley walked towards his. She noticed and slowed her pace down to look at the handsome, blond man. She stayed within the shadows and was thinking about why she didn't get that _'low down tickle'_ that usually accompanied her when she just remotely thought of Angel. _Maybe because he isn't dark and mysterious as you-know-who, _Buffy's internal voice sarcastically said to her. _'No, I don't need Angel. Riley is a good guy and is good for me,' _firmly said to herself.

_So that's why you can't help but compare the two? _Her inner voice shot back at her. Buffy growled to herself at the sudden internal argument and stomped away to her dorm. She was determined to not let Angel get to her anymore. Yet she was constantly about Angel and if he was okay and how he was doing.

'_Damn stupid, broody, stubborn…sexy, handsome man….Gah! What am I thinking?_ Buffy thought to herself angrily. _We are of the past, the recent past, _she thought sadly to herself. "Stupid Angel… still manages to hurt me even though he's not here," she muttered to herself as she made her way up to her dorm. "No more thinking of Angel," she once again says to herself and then ironically enters her room and spots a picture of her and Angel together before her 17th birthday. "Damn you," she softly mutters to the picture.

She changes for bed, then picks up the small stuffed pig right next to the picture and cuddles it to herself. "I miss him Mr. Gordo," she says to the pig, knowing she won't get a response back. Finally succumbing to the sleep, she goes into a deep REM sleep involving a kitchen table and tea.

XXXXXX

_**Los Angeles**_

Angel trudged his way down the stairs, opting to skip the elevator. He wiped away a bit of demon blood from his hair that remained after the fight with the Polgora, which really was a pair of them. Once reaching his dark living room, Angel ripped off the remaining tatters of his shirt, slightly wincing as the cloth brushed again a gash on his stomach.

He threw his coat onto a recliner and removed the wrist stake launchers and the pair of daggers strapped to his legs. He threw the small axe he carried with him onto the floor and walked into his bathroom. Turning on the hot water, he removed the rest of his clothes, while looking down to the gash on his stomach and ran a finger over it. He noticed that his quick healing was taking time in healing the wound that would've normally closed already, but shrugged it off to hot feeding.

Stepping into the shower, Angel closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat of the water cascading down his back. His mind went back to the events after Buffy left, from Doyle somehow surviving to Wesley joining his team, Angel remembered it all. He took a deep breath as he washed his hair thoroughly; Angel remembered his slayer once again.

A few days ago, Angel resolved to try to stop thinking about Buffy, but his dreams increased of her… along with his libido. He was highly aroused because of remembering Buffy in the throes of passion. It didn't help that Angelus also threw some memories at his way, but he's managed to tune out the dark demon.

Near an hour later, Angel stepped out of the bathroom, slinging his towel low on his hips. He went into his room and but on a pair of sweatpants and got into his bed that somehow held onto Buffy's unique scent. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep involving ice cream and peanut butter.

XXXXXX

_Buffy moaned gently as she felt more of the cold, creamy, treat be placed on her flat belly. She then felt his warm tongue lapping the ice cream away, cleaning her belly thoroughly. She whimpered as she felt his mouth on her scar and tilted her neck to let him suckle on it. He was the only she would let near her scar and she knew it too. Parker tried to do it, but she nearly knocked him out when got close to the right side of her neck. _

_She shook her thoughts away as Angel kissed her sensually that curled her toes. Buffy wound her finger in Angel's hair and opened her thighs more to let Angel settled in between her natural cradle. _

_Angel took hold of his hard cock and rubbed his sensitive head along Buffy's folds, earning a low moan from her. As soon as he was going to penetrate her, Angel looked into Buffy's shinning eyes. "I love you," he said as he penetrated on 'you.'_

Buffy woke up startled and jumped as she heard Willow come into the room. She was highly aroused and just from feeling, she knew her panties were soaked. Buffy dove under her covers before Willow could even register the blond slayer's embarrassment. Buffy tried to control her erratic breathing, but it was a failed attempt as Willow heard her friend's strange breathing.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

XXXXX

A few hours later, Buffy exited her class with Professor Walsh. Buffy still thought Walsh was evil and always shuddered secretly when the professor just glanced her way. Though she liked the class enough because she actually learned things, she was also slightly happy to receive attention from Riley. He would give her googly eyes and try not to get caught as he looked at her, she caught him every time.

She still felt unnerved that the guy she thought was Mr. Normal-Joe-Guy was a soldier fighting demons. Buffy found it weird and hilarious, but kept the thoughts to herself. Glancing around the bright walkways of the university, she was brought to a complete stop as she noticed the familiar black Plymouth GTX rumbling down the street. Using her sharp eyesight, she noticed the blackened windows and the license plate that was slightly dirty. She suddenly got angry as she saw the black car turn down the familiar path to Giles' house and Buffy stomped all the way to the former watcher's house.

As soon as the coast was clear, Buffy took off in a dead run, using all her slayer speed to Giles' house. Upon arriving, she scowled as she saw the familiar build of a certain vampire covered by a huge black blanket run from the car to the front door. He was followed by people all familiar to her and Buffy narrowed her eyes. _What is he doing in my town? _

She sprinted over to the front door and pounded on it. Giles got up and opened the door, but Buffy ignored his surprise look and lock her gaze with Angel's surprised gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Doyle chose to speak up for Angel, mostly in anger and annoyance towards Buffy. "Ach lass, we came because something big is coming here."

Buffy crossed her arms, but her gaze never left Angel's. "Really? Now what kind of big is this big thing that you couldn't call over the phone and tell me about?"

"To put it in a nutshell, a vampire that is nearly as powerful as Angelus and Spike has arrived in Sunnydale. He is going to be followed by two unknown people, but a major showdown is brewing," Wesley spoke as he recovered from the shock of Buffy arriving so early.

"I can handle it," was all Buffy said in response. Angel's eyes slightly narrowed and flashed amber in anger. He came because Buffy would need all the help she would need. Especially once she found out that there was some kind of Frankenstein monster that was going to wake up soon. Plus, Angel came flying as Doyle described Jamsal in his vision. He remembered the power that came off Jamsal in waves and knew that Buffy needed help, whether she liked it or not.

"Not with this. Buffy, you need all the help you can get," Angel explained calmly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes in annoyance and took a few steps closer to Angel. "Why? Who is this vampire that you had to come flying into town?" Buffy growled out, feeling her anger grow.

"His name is Jamsal."

Buffy's entire demeanor changed as she recalled the books that Giles was reading a few days ago. She visibly deflated and looked down to the floor. She remembered the writing vividly and recalled the part of Jamsal killing four slayers. But she also recalled reading about a warlock by the name of Roberto following Jamsal wherever he went. For all her anger and annoyance, all Buffy was able to squeak out was just one word, "Oh."

XXXXXXXX

**_AN: Please read and review! Constructive critism is welcomed and encouraged. Flames will be used to toast marshmellows and s'mores._**


	3. Flashing Back & First Meeting

_**AN: Ha, I'm back with another epic chapter of this story. Thanks to all those that have started following this story and to the ones that left reviews. Trust me, I have a lot of action that's going to happen with this story. Oh and thanks to those that have reviewed on my other stories, sorry that I haven't replied back, I've been real busy with school. Well here's the next chapter. Quick shout out to everyone. This chapter is Un-Beta'd....any mistakes are mine. If you find any, please tell me and I'll correct them. Thanks!**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**December 1999  
Sunnydale, California**_

Buffy looked to the ground in shock and awe as she digested the breaking news. Not even a full week went by when she first found out about the vampire Jamsal. Doyle, Wesley, and Giles all looked at the slayer with sympathetic eyes, knowing that her duty once again called upon her. Cordelia retreaded to the kitchen and looked around for a glass to fill with water for the blonde slayer. Once she found it, she came back out to find Buffy sitting on the coach with Angel by her side. She bent down and silently handed the glass to Buffy.

Buffy didn't register Cordy's strange actions, but gratefully took the glass and started drinking the water. She looked around at the dark vampire and saw healing scars on his forehead and frowned a bit. She gently raised her hand up and brushed a small scar over his left eyebrow. Once Angel felt the gentle touch from his love, he closed his eyes and purred like a big cat. Giles was astounded at the sound. He heard that vampires could purr when they felt safe and content, but seeing it was much different.

Buffy put her hand down and looked at Angel in the eyes and saw the determination to help her anyway he could. She smiled gratefully, then looked around the room. Gathering her courage, she stood up and looked back to Angel with one question in her eyes. "Have you faced him yet?"

Angel solemnly nodded and looked outside as he recalled the events of the last week and from what happened 154 years ago in London. He stayed silent for so long that everyone thought that he wasn't to answer. He turned around and his eyes took on a faraway look that everyone knew that it was before their time.

"I first met him in London, 1845…"

_***Flashback***_

_**London, 1845**_

Angelus stayed in the room silently pondering what Darla just told him. He's about slayers beforehand from various demon dives and other vampires. All he's done is scoffed and never took any belief to the legend…till now. He silently noticed Darla fluttering around the room, but didn't make any move to go calm her down. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

He didn't want to go out in the city with the news that a slayer is in London, but the curious part wanted to go and search for the young woman. Just so he can face her to test her strength. From what he gathered from Darla, the slayer came to London because he was here.

How the slayer knew that Angelus was in London, nobody knew. But the fighting part in the dark demon was itching for a challenge. But one thing was stopping him…. Darla. He had to get her out of the city for a few days, now he sat pondering how to do that.

A day later, his answer came in the form of anger. Darla found out of another indiscretion done by Angelus. She was furious and Angelus stirred the flames of jealousy which cause even more anger. After Darla laid out Angelus with sharp jab to his temple, she gathered her things and took off to another country. Sure he was in pain, but Angelus was glad his sire left, now he could cause chaos, but he really wanted to face the slayer.

The first night he stumbled upon her fighting a few vampires. He was shocked by the beauty of the slayer. Angelus heard that slayers were beautiful creatures, but to see one in front of him, exuding power was a sight to behold. He looked on from the shadows as she easily staked the vampires. She brushed herself off and looked around to see if any other vampires were around. Angelus' took a deep unneeded breath as he took in the slayers beautiful features. She was petite, standing only at 5'3 at the most 5'4 and had a tight, lithe body. Her hair was mix of dark brown, light brown, and blonde and Angelus, for some unknown reason, yearned to run his fingers through it. But the most noticeable features of the slayer were her eyes. They were a mix of hazel and blue that showed off her emotions.

Angelus shook his head to clear his thoughts and to refocus on his mission. He then noticed the slayer moving on and followed her to learn her patrol routes, her hideouts, and the location of her watcher. For the following two nights, Angelus stuck to the shadows and followed the beautiful slayer. He was drawn to her in a way that defied all odds, and he hated that! He hated that the slayer consumed his thoughts and that Darla wasn't around so he could indulge in her. He was quickly losing the need to kill the slayer and was content to let her live, just as long she didn't try to hunt him down.

He finally worked up the courage to talk to the slayer on the third night of following her, to tell her to leave the city and not follow him. Angelus planned on telling both her and her watcher, so he went to the watcher's house first. He noticed something wrong when the sweet smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. Angelus jogged up to the house and peaked inside as he noticed the laid out body of the watcher in the middle of the living room. He noticed the brutality of the attack because of the gruesome position of the watcher's broken arm and the nasty looking bite on his neck. Angelus stuck to the shadows as he noticed the slayer stirring from her corner of the room. Angelus was surprised because he didn't see her, but he glanced at her eyes and noticed the defeated expression in her eyes.

Angelus knew that was the look of a person that just gave up and had resigned to death, so Angelus had to follow her. For some odd reason, the dark demon didn't want the slayer to die, so he followed her to look out for her. As she left the house, Angelus stuck close by, but then lost her as she jogged down an alley.

He silently cursed to himself and then used his nose to catch her scent. Once finding it, he took off in all his supernatural speed to find her.

Angelus was stopped in his tracks as he stumbled upon the sight of a vampire in near equal height as he deliver a side kick to the slayer's chin, taking her down with the sheer power of the kick. The vampire stalked the down body of the slayer, not even growling or showing emotion. The slayer groggily got back up and took notice of the vampire looming over her. She flipped back up, but was still recovering from the surprising powerful kick. She was already tired from her previous fight with this vampire, so she instinctively knew this was her time as the vampire connected with a roundhouse kick.

The vampire kneeled down, vamped out, and then sunk his teeth into the slayers neck. He didn't bite down with the strength of how he killed her watcher, he was surprisingly gentle. The slayer never felt pain as her life ended, and the vampire laid her down gently. Angelus was curious and mad because of the way the vampire killed the slayer. Vampires were not gentle, so seeing this made him want to beat the younger vampire! Angelus marched out of his position in the shadows and stealthily walked up to the younger vampire. Unexpectedly, the younger vampire turned around and faced Angelus still vamped out. The younger vampire growled in warning to Angelus, which cause him to vamp out and growl right back.

After calming down, Angelus stayed vamped out as he took in the sight of the vampire. He turned his gaze levelly to the vampire's eyes and noticed that this wasn't a minion at all. This was a childe of a vampire. After taking all this is, Angelus narrowed his eyes at the young demon. "Who are you," he asked him.

"Jamsal and I know who you are… Angelus," Jamsal replied back with a fading Spanish accent.

Angelus motioned to the fallen slayer before he spoke, "What's with the gentleness?"

Jamsal looked down to the slayer and sighed silently and sadly, "She wanted peace already." He turned back to face Angelus, "So I gave her that." Feeling the conversation over, Jamsal turned his back to Angelus and started walking away.

Angelus took offense to the actions of Jamsal and sprinted up to him and spun him around. While gripping Jamsal's shoulder, Angelus leaned into the vampire's face and spoke coldly to his face, "Where ye think ye going boyo?!? We aren't finished with this conversation!"

Jamsal stayed silent, which cause Angelus to get even angrier. The dark demon backhanded Jamsal snapping his head back. Angelus returned his grip to Jamsal's shoulders, and Jamsal was finished. He kneed Angelus in the gut and Angelus fell to his knees in surprise and gasped in unneeded air. Jamsal then towered over Angelus and looked coldly to his eyes. "We are done."

Jamsal then kicked Angelus in the temple, knocking out the demon. Jamsal looked and just walked away from the scene, not knowing that another person just took in the scene. A few minutes later, Angelus woke up and stood up quickly with fire in his eyes, only to see that Jamsal left.

_***End Flashback***_

By the end of explaining his first encounter with Jamsal, Angel was looking out to the darkening sky and stood up. He took a deep breath then turned to the people gathered around and looked down to the ground. Right when he was about to speak, the front door flew open and the rest of the Scooby Gang came bounding in. Angel noticed that Oz wasn't there, but didn't say anything to the missing member.

Willow was worried when she didn't see Buffy around campus and trotted over to Xander's house to go over to Giles' house. After everything that happened the last week, mainly with Riley figuring out that Buffy was a slayer, she was still tired and wary about everything. Once they were outside Xander's house, leaving Spike sleeping still, walked to the former watcher's house.

As they approached Giles' house, they both saw an unfamiliar black beast of a car and frowned at each other. They were about to knock when they heard Angel's voice float through the window and turned wide eyed gazes to each other. Willow was shocked to hear the dark vampire back in town and was worried for Buffy because she barely started her relationship with Riley.

Xander marched right into the house, followed by a slightly pale Willow and glared at Angel, who glared right back in retaliation. "Dead boy, what brings you by? Another message of death? Impending doom? Or is it just to torment the Buffster over here?" He quipped out while keeping the unexpected glaring match.

Willow looked at Buffy's scared face and the face of all the others in the room, one she didn't know, and sat next to Buffy. "Buffy, what's wrong? Why the long face?" She asked her friend quietly.

Buffy looked at Willow and then returned her gaze back down. "We have a new player in town. Angel was just finishing telling us about the first time he met him," she said softly.

Xander broke his glaring match with Angel and frowned as he turned to face Buffy. "What do you mean? Another big bad that needs to be slayed?"

Buffy nodded and turned to Angel who turned to view the sky, almost like he was waiting for something. "Angel, what is it?"

Angel turned to Buffy and locked eyes with her. He didn't want to say that he could smell another boy on her, a very faint smell, but it was still there. He needed to leave before he said something stupid. "I'm waiting for the sun to set. We have to destroy him before he manages to get started. You don't know what happened in LA when he was there," Angel said with a hint of anger in his voice. Jamsal caused destruction before Angel found him, so he was eager for round 2, this time without cops interfering.

Xander, in an attempt to break the tension, looked and saw the more humble Wesley looking at a watcher's journal. "Wes old buddy, how are things? Still cowering in fear of scary things?"

Doyle frowned at the tone of Xander's voice and looked to the teen with his blue eyes starting to blaze in anger. "No lad, he's been a good help in LA. Probably a lot more than you with that smart mouth."

Xander sputtered at the sudden outburst of the newcomer and glared at him. "I help a lot more than watcher Jr. here."

Wesley just calmly set the book he was reading down and approached Xander with his new determination, while Cordelia stood next to Doyle to watch the spectacle. Angel kept his faced unreadable, but was going to enjoy this. Giles, Buffy, and Willow were surprised by the new found confidence in the former watcher. Their memories kept replaying the scared nature of Wesley, so they were in for a surprise.

"Really, then you have done more for your friends than just buying donuts and pizza, correct? You have helped faced various demons and vampires in a city as vast as Los Angeles?" Wesley kept his cool despite wanting to do a happy dance at the sight of Xander's quickening anger at him, "You haven't, have you? Then do us a favor and shut up while I'll explain why we are here," Wesley turned around and walked back to stand next to Angel. Angel nodded his head in respect and Wesley discreetly pumped his fist by his side in victory.

Xander quickly recovered and looked at everyone. "So, what _are_ you doing here anyway?" He was hoping it was something the Scooby Gang could take care of, but that thought was quickly squashed as Wesley spoke up.

"A very powerful vampire has arrived in Sunnydale. His name is Jamsal," Wesley said in a strong voice. Willow gulped loudly, while Xander just snorted in humor at hearing about the vampire that they read about a few days ago.

"Okay, so what? Didn't this vampire disappear over 30 years ago in some place in Mexico?" Xander scoffed out.

"I faced him in Los Angeles a few days ago. He was searching for a good place to have some kind of final fight," Angel explained to the group.

Willow finally gathered her wits after hearing that Jamsal was in Sunnydale and looked at Angel. "Well, didn't you hurt him or anything?"

Angel shook his head and sighed. "He was strong, nearly as strong as me but he was a better fighter. The way he fights now is like nothing I have ever seen before. "

Buffy sighed dejectedly at hearing that, she was hoping for an easy fight. But after hearing what Angel went through, it wasn't possible anymore.

Giles cleared his throat to get the group's attention. "Well, I say we research to find any weaknesses." The group nodded and started getting various books to read up on Jamsal. Angel stayed far away from the group, hoping to not arouse attention because he was avoiding Buffy now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Angel looked out at the night sky and set his book down. No one has found anything on Jamsal. But they did find more information about the two beings that followed him. One was a werewolf named Jesus. All they found on him was that he fought for the side of good and was also after Jamsal. The other was a warlock named Roberto. In a lot of books, the same thing was said. When Jamsal and Roberto met up in any place, they had a major fight that had left destruction in some places.

Angel was hoping to stake Jamsal before Roberto and Jesus caught wind of the Spanish vampire's location. He stood up and gathered his jacket. He caught the eyes of his team, silently telling them that he was going to patrol and that he needed to leave before the tension got to him.

Buffy noticed that Angel stayed as far away from her as possible, and was getting angrier by the second. She didn't see the silent conversation of the AI team, but she was determined to find out why Angel was ignoring her. But before she could approach him, Spike came tumbl

Angel immediately growled in warning and annoyance, more annoyance than anything. Spike picked himself out the door and faced his sire. Everyone gasped at the sight of the blonde vampire. He looked like he went 10 rounds with Ali and lost soundly. Giles stood up and helped Spike sit down in the chair he was sitting on and went to the kitchen to get some blood. Angel didn't say anything about the actions, learning from the demon pipeline that Spike was helping Buffy and her friends.

After gathering his wits and fighting the incoming blackness, he looked at Angel and then turned to Buffy. "He's here pet and he's waiting for you," he said with a raspy voice. Giles came back with the blood and handed it to Spike, who drank it gratefully.

"Who did this to you?" Buffy asked while motioning the bruised up face of Spike.

Spike growled as he remembered the way Jamsal beat the crap out of him. He tried to use all the fighting skills he knows, but Jamsal turned every attack on him. He would use the momentum of his attacks against him, then launched his own attacks. But what got Spike's attention was the way Jamsal was fighting his emotions. Something that surprised Spike beyond belief.

"Jamsal, that stupid git! The damn ponce thrashed me, he did, but he didn't stake me. He said that he would wait for you and the great poof over here at the cemetery near that bloody mansion. Hell, he even said that everyone is invited to see," Spike seethed out in anger. He wanted another go around at the vampire and stood up, feeling regenerated from the blood.

The AI team and the Scooby Gang looked at each other and nodded. They all gathered weapons to fight Jamsal silently and determinedly. They all left in a hurry, armed to the teeth. Cordy, Xander, Willow, and Doyle all had crossbows. Giles and Wesley had axes. Angel, Spike, and Buffy were armed with swords, but Angel had his spring-loaded wrist stakes with him. Everyone else had stakes in the waistband of their pants and were storming down to the cemetery that Spike said.

Upon entering the cemetery, they all agreed to stay together, knowing that Jamsal didn't stand a chance with all them together. Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Doyle let out their senses to pick up the vampire and all 4 of them heard the sounds of fighting float through the air. They all looked at each other and took off to the sounds they heard. Arriving, they saw a group of Initiative soldiers fighting a losing fight with Jamsal. The Scooby Gang gaped at the simple ease Jamsal was thrashing his opponents.

Jamsal smelled the near arrivals and smiled cruelly at the sound of his fist meeting the face of a soldier. He was just standing in the cemetery minding his business when they suddenly showed up. He knew the fight wouldn't last long, but he was bored. Riley noticed Buffy and her friends with some other people arrive and was about to say something when he felt Forrest land on top of him. He pushed him off and charged at Jamsal, only to fall to the ground after Jamsal landed a major roundhouse kick that took out him and Grant.

Jamsal then followed up with snap kick to another soldier's stomach, then kneed him in the face, knocking him out. Forrest recovered and charged at Jamsal with his baton and stun gun, but was knocked with a side kick that Xander silently quipped out that was similar to a kick in wrestling shows he sees called the Sweet Chin Music.

Jamsal looked around the down squad and then felt the irrevocable emotions rise up in him again. Sadness, anger, and depression nearly overtook him, but he held them down as he turned to face the Scooby Gang and the AI team. "Angel, nice to see you again. Spike, seems like you got a bruise on your face there," Jamsal arrogantly said.

Spike growled in anger and charged Jamsal with his sword swinging in an up-ward arch. Jamsal jumped over Spike, then tapped him on the shoulder. Spike swung his sword back, but Jamsal kicked him in the stomach and then jumped in the air. In a move that no one has seen before, Jamsal spun in midair and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick. His right foot connected with Spike's face, taking the blonde vampire down quickly, while Jamsal landed smoothly with left foot. He turned to face the wide-eyed gaze of the group and took up a fighting stance. Willow, Xander, Doyle, and Cordy all fired arrows at Jamsal, but Jamsal said a spell that Willow has never heard before and the weapons broke and the arrows fell to the ground. Angel, Wesley, Buffy, and Giles charged at Jamsal, but Jamsal just jumped over all of them. He picked up the still knocked out Riley and threw him to Giles and Wesley, then turned to face Angel and Buffy

Both former lovers stood side to side and felt the familiarity of their tandem team flow through them. Angel faked a charge to Jamsal, while Buffy launched a series of kicks that caught Jamsal unaware. She managed to land a roundhouse kick to Jamsal, which knocked him down, but the vampire jumped right back up. Angel was there upon him, but Jamsal tripped his legs and then elbowed Buffy in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach at the sudden pain, but managed to avoid a coming snap kick to her face. Angel stood up and tackled Jamsal to the ground, surprising Jamsal. He straddled Jamsal from the back and activated his wrist stakes to drive into Jamsal's back, but Jamsal said a quick spell that sent Angel flying back. Jamsal stood up to face Buffy and Angel, then closed his eyes to breathe in.

Buffy and Angel frowned at Jamsal's sudden change, but breathed in quickly once Jamsal opened his eyes. There was a calmness in them that wasn't there before the fight and both of them knew that the Spanish vampire was done playing. Spike managed to recover and stood up to protect Xander, Willow, Cordy, and Doyle. Giles and Wesley managed to get out from under Riley, then limped over to the other group to see this fight.

In front of them, Jamsal vamped out to use the extra boost of his demon and Angel followed suit. Spike vamped out also, but didn't go with Buffy and Angel, staying with the others to protect them. Suddenly, Jamsal used his immense speed that caught Buffy and Angel by surprise. He then delivered Angel a spinning back kick that sent the vampire flying back. Buffy gasped in anger, then let out a series of kicks that Jamsal blocked easily. He then tried to give Buffy a snap kick to her head, but she caught his leg and pushed it away. Jamsal used the momentum to do a 360 degree turn on the leg was standing on and managed to kick a surprised Buffy with his other leg. Buffy spun around and landed hard on the grass, dazed.

Angel couldn't help but remember what happened 154 years ago to the other slayer that Jamsal killed and his anger, fear, and strength rose in him. He stood up and sprinted over to Jamsal and stood in front of Buffy. Once again Angel was thrown as Jamsal grabbed his head suddenly and Angel saw the flicker of deep emotions in the Spanish vampire's eyes. His own yellow eyes widen in surprise at that, but he didn't say anything as Jamsal turned his angry gaze at him. Angel let out a left hook, but Jamsal caught his attack and then kicked Angel in the face, which knocked him down next to Buffy. He picked up both vampire and slayer with ease and pushed them towards the others.

Suddenly, Buffy remembered part of her dream of the innocents and gasped as another figure emerged onto the scene. He was tall, as tall as Jamsal and had a medium build. From the moonlight she could see that he bore a tan and his brown eyes were nearly black with anger and determination. She also noticed that he looked young, nearly as young as Xander. He was dressed in black jeans, black and white converse, a black shirt, and a black jacket. She saw as the newcomer threw down his jacket and faced off against Jamsal.

Jamsal growled loudly at the new person, knowing who he was. If he was here, then the one he was waiting one was close behind. "Jesus, I would say it's nice to see you again… but we both know it's bullshit," Jamsal quipped out as both Jesus and Jamsal stalked around each other.

"Likewise, every time I see you, my head starts to hurt in annoyance," Jesus shot back.

Jamsal smirked then stopped walking. "That's because you're an idiot." He then charged at Jesus, who flipped Jamsal over onto his back. Jamsal cursed himself and shot back up. He got into a boxer's stance, and Jesus followed suit. Both of them approached each other and started letting out combo after combo, managing to block hits and land hits. A few times, both Jesus and Jamsal managed to punch each other at the same time, which knock both opponents back. By this time, the Initiative group was stirring awake and crawling back to get away from the fight. Jesus gave Jamsal a big uppercut that knocked the vampire down to the ground. He then straddled the vampire and hit Jamsal with such force that his head snap hard to the ground then back up only to get punched again. Jamsal managed to keep his bearings enough to throw his legs up and lock over Jesus' head and throw him off balance.

Jesus flipped away from the deadly lock and took his fighting stance back up. Jamsal slowly got up but chanted a spell that Jesus knew all too well. Once Jamsal locked eyes with Jesus, Jesus noticed the darker shade of yellow that usually accompanied Jamsal after that particular spell. It was time for Jesus to call upon his own strength. He ripped off his shirt to reveal a well-built body that made Cordy drool. Then an inhuman growl erupted from Jesus' throat and in front of the Scooby Gang, the AI Team, and the now awake Initiative soldiers, Jesus transformed into the werewolf he's known for. He stood taller, his hands turned larger with huge nails on the ends. His faced turned into a snout that resembled more wolf than anything the three teams has seen before and all of them shivered as Jesus howled at the half-moon.

Jamsal growled right back at the werewolf with a roar of a master vampire. A roar that Angel and Spike knew was a challenge. Buffy's dream become clearer as she took in the stance of the werewolf and Jamsal and knew that the innocents in her dream were them. The Scooby Gang and AI teams stood tall behind Jesus, while the Initiative soldiers already fled the scene to report back to their commander. Before the werewolf and vampire could come to blows the air around everyone got colder and more electric as they turned to see another figure slowly approaching the scene. They all saw his hands open and two fireballs started appearing. Jamsal growled and his own hands opened with the fireballs appearing. At the same time, both of them launched the attacks that exploded with force, knocking back nearly everyone, except Jamsal and the newcomer.

Jamsal closed his hands as more emotions flew inside him at the sight of the newcomer. He groaned in pain and anguish and kneeled to the ground. Jesus changed back to his human form, knowing that his clothes were still on him. He walked over to the newcomer and nodded to him in salute. "Roberto," he said to the warlock.

Roberto nodded back to Jesus and turned to look at the new developments of Jamsal. "It's starting to overtake him," he cryptically said to Jesus. Jesus nodded and looked over to Jamsal, who was now slowly standing up. He looked over to the opposition and felt the need to flee rise up in him. "I don't have time right now…. See you around Bobby." With that, Jamsal blended back into the night, fighting his growing emotions.

Angel stayed quiet as he knew what was happening to Jamsal. He didn't know how, but somehow the Spanish Vampire was either recovering or dealing with his new soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN: Read and Review...thanks! Good criticism is appreaciated. No flames, thanks!**_


	4. A New Learning Curve

_**AN: Short yeah I know! Thanks to all those that reviewed my previous chapters, and I know I got some comments about Angelus' actions, but don't worry.... It's all part of the plot. Shout outs to ashes at midnight and Angel's Blue Eyes Girl. Go check out their fics! They are definite good reads! Oh and before I forget I recently read a story called NCIS: Bite Mark. It's a really good read and is a crossover between Angel and NCIS! It's unconventional, but it is a REALLY good read. The story is by Krynnalexia and you guys have to read her story! Check it out, I dare you!**_

_****__**Once again, this chapter is un-beta'd. So that means that I may have to start looking for a beta... any suggestions??? Short Author's note lol.... now on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all! BTVS and AtS belongs to Joss Whedon. But I do own my characters of Jamsal, Roberto, and Jesus.**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_After the Fight_

Spike looked around at the newcomers and where Jamsal ran off to. He was still recovering from the unexpected powerful kick in the chin that Jamsal gave him. In all his time, he knew that the age factor of vampires did give advantage during fights, but Spike was an exception. He trained with Angelus, got beat up a lot by Darla, and beat two slayers. So Spike could hang in a fight with the best of them, but the way Jamsal trounced him was nearly comedic!

With that knowledge in his mind, Spike wanted a rematch. He turned his attention to the werewolf and the other ponce that had power rolling off of him in waves. Before he could speak, Spike noticed Buffy and Angel slightly holding each other. Either from falling from fatigue, because they were close, or because they were hurt, Spike didn't care. He could see the tension between them and smirked at the thought of their passion being unleashed.

Jesus glanced at the group behind them before he sniffed the air to make sure Jamsal was gone. He could tell that Jamsal was about to kick up the fighting up a notch against the group behind them, so they were lucky he showed up when he did. "You explain, or should I explain?" He asked Roberto.

Roberto was calming down when Jesus' words pierced his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at the group. Immediately he could tell that two of them were vampires, one was a witch, five of them were human, one was a half demon, and the other….well he couldn't tell at all. "Who are you people?" Roberto said after a moment of silence.

"Well who are you?" Giles asked after no one wanted to say anything, especially after Cordelia elbowed him lightly.

"My name is Roberto and the wolf is Jesus. Now since I answered your question, how about you answer mine?"

"Wow, rude much?" Cordy muttered to Xander, who snickered a bit.

"My name is Giles. And this is Willow, Wesley, Xander, Cordy, Doyle…" Roberto cut Giles off as he reached the vampires. "I know who this is," he said looking at Spike and Angel. "Spike aka William the Bloody and that's all I am going to say about him," Roberto then looked at Angel dead in the eye. He could immediately see the soul reflected in Angel's eyes, but he could also see the dark glint of Angelus still inside. "Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. Funny that you never ran into me back then."

Angel just smirked and shrugged, coming off nonchalant. "What can I say? You didn't peak my interest."

Roberto smirked at him and signaled over Jesus. Jesus looked at the group, before turning to look at the night sky. "He's gone, took off after you showed up and his 'moment.'"

Roberto nodded and was about to speak till Spike spoke up. "Speaking of that ponce, how in the mighty 'ell did he beat the living crap, or err undead in mine and Angel's case, out of us?"

"Hey, I didn't do that bad. At least I didn't get knocked out, unlike you," Buffy defended herself after hearing Spike's question.

"Maybe, but both you and the great poof here got ye're arses handed to ya at the same time," Spike shot back at Buffy. Angel growled slightly, and stood tall next to Buffy, ready to defend her. Spike just put his hands up in a surrender move and took a step back.

Roberto chuckled slightly and looked to Jesus. Jesus crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat loudly. Once he had the attention of everyone, Jesus uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his waist. "The reason why Jamsal beat you guys fast was because you weren't ready to face him. Sure Buffy and Angel are strongly either naturally or through age. His advantage is that he's trained in different fighting styles. Fighting styles that you guys had never seen before."

Giles was intrigued at this. "What kind of fighting styles does he know?"

"He knows a style called Capoeira. I hardly know some of this style, but I do know that this style involves a type of dance called Break dancing. It's one of the most innovative types of dancing, but that's not where his true fighting style lies, it lies in a mixed style of fighting." Roberto paused and walked a little ways ahead of the group. Jesus followed and got into a fighting position.

"It's a mix of Taekwondo, American Kickboxing, and Capoeira," Jesus said just as Roberto launched into the air with a Hook Kick. Buffy, Angel, and their friends were wowed at the way Jesus danced away from kick. Jesus then retaliated by jumping into a handstand and started spinning on his palms. He strengthens his legs and shot them out as Roberto managed to avoid the deadly kicks. Jesus stopped spinning and jumped back onto his feet and both friends got into respective fighting styles.

In a manner of minutes, the Scooby Gang and the AI team were treated to the style of fighting that they have never seen before. Angel and Buffy were intrigued with the style of Taekwondo. Mainly since they knew most of what Karate has to offer, this new style was interesting to them. Spike was studying the way Roberto was using Kickboxing, and wanted to jump into the fight.

But just as quickly as the fight started, it ended smoothly as both Roberto and Jesus bowed to each other in respect. Roberto turned to the group, while Jesus walked off into the night to an apartment that Roberto and Jesus barely rented out, and looked at the main three in the eye. "To beat or even get close to beat Jamsal, you'll have to learn how to fight like him. It's possible to beat him, but as long as you can fight like him. If you can't, then he'll just keep on beating you. That's his strength, that's why no other slayer has beaten him or staked him. He's studied fighting styles as old as him, so that's his strength." Angel, Buffy, and Spike all looked at each other as they absorbed all the news and their new challenge.

"Where did you learn all this style of fighting?" Giles suddenly asked Roberto.

Roberto smiled as he remembered and just said one word, "Mexico."

"So, when are we going to learn these styles?" Buffy asked, anxious to learn a new tactic. Mainly she wanted to speak to Angel alone and reassure herself that she can control the hormones and emotions running through her just by being around Angel.

"I'll let you guys know. See you around," with that, Roberto left the area and the cemetery.

Angel stayed silent like always, but the unusual thing was that Angelus was quiet also. But Angel knew that was just going to be like that for a few seconds. _So that's how he beat me all those years ago. That bitch, you better train good soul-boy!_

Angel just tuned him out and walked towards the exit of the cemetery. Wesley and Doyle looked at each other and followed the dark vampire. Cordy exhaled loudly and followed also. The Scooby Gang looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the AI team out of the cemetery.

None of them saw Riley dropping down from a tree with a listening device in his hand. He had to report this to Walsh to find out the true potential of Jamsal. Plus he didn't like the way Angelus and Buffy were cozy with each other. He knew Walsh would love to study the dark vampire, so he controlled his emotions and took off in a different direction to where his team was waiting for him.

XXXXXX

Buffy and Angel slowed down their walk and let the others walk by them. None of them noticed the slayer and vampire behind them walking together. "Hey can we meet up later, I just want to you know, talk, see how you are, how's LA," Buffy kept babbling on till Angel gave her the half-smile that always made Buffy's knees melt.

"Buffy, you're babbling," he said amused.

"Oh yeah, well, yeah," she responded awkwardly.

"Where do you want to meet up at?" Angel asked after the awkwardness was about to take over.

"My Dorm? Willow said that she was going to spend the night studying or something like that," Buffy said.

Angel stopped and grabbed Buffy's hand gently. They both gasped at the contact and fought the passion that wanted to erupt. "I'm going to be staying at the mansion for as long as possible until we beat Jamsal. If you need help with anything, just let me know."

Buffy looked down to hide her smile of happiness at hearing that Angel was going to be around for a while. Angel, thinking that she was sad, tilted her chin up to look into her hazel/green eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" Angel asked softly.

Buffy just kept her smile on, which caused Angel to erupt into a full blown angelic smile. Buffy gasped at seeing the sparkle in his deep brown eyes and she knew that this man shouldn't be allowed to smile like that. He was too handsome and she was just barely holding her control. "I'll remember that, meet me later?" Angel nodded and out of habit, he leaned down and gently kissed Buffy's lips. As soon as their lips made contact, they both deepened their kiss. With no contact with each other for some time now, their control only held so much. Angel's hands were starting to wander till Doyle cleared his throat. Buffy and Angel sprang apart and looked at Doyle sheepishly.

"See you later then?" Buffy asked slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Angel responded. He stood quietly and admired the way Buffy was walking away and catching up to her friends. Angelus was hollering at seeing Buffy's backside in her tight jeans, but Angel just ignored him.

"That was pleasant," Doyle quipped out. Angel just smiled and walked towards the mansion. Along the way, Doyle was thinking about telling Angel of his vision a few days ago. The vision was mainly just a message from the powers. After deciphering it and thinking about it, with the help of whiskey, Doyle determined that is was the Powers telling him that Angel's soul was bound. But before he could tell Angel, Doyle needed to talk to the Powers directly.

Doyle shoved his hands in his pockets and fished out a piece of paper that held the number of an empathy demon by the name of Lorne. He was told that Lorne was able to communicate with the Powers directly, so Doyle had to talk to him somehow. After a few minutes of walking, the AI team saw the Mansion close by. "The place should be cleaned and ready to stay in," Angel informed the others.

"Okay, may I ask why?" Wesley said in confusion.

Angel just shrugged, "Summer home I guess?"

"You guess? Whatever, I just need to take a shower!" Cordy said out loud. They walked down the steps to the back garden and were upon the now fixed double glass doors. Angel searched his pockets for his keys and found them, unlocked the doors, and let his team in. Cordelia just ran in and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"I CALL THIS ONE!!" She screamed down the stairs. The guys just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll be back later boyos," Doyle announced.

Wesley and Angel turned to Doyle with questions, which Doyle answered quickly. "I have ta find me a bar in this town ta get some whiskey."

Wesley shook his head and went up the stairs to find himself a room. Angel rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom that still contained the red sheets that he was dying in. He still remembered that day vividly, but he beat it out of his mind. He laid down on the bed and waited for an hour to go see Buffy.

XXXXXX

Riley was incensed! After meeting up with his team, they left the cemetery, a ways behind the others, but still within binocular vision. He was fixing his weapon when Forest and Graham gasped out loud. Riley quirked up an eyebrow and tried to see what they saw, but both blocked his vision.

"What do you see?" He asked the two.

"Nothing," they replied in unison. Riley frowned and tried to look around them, but the twosome blocked his vision once again. Riley was getting irate now. "Move, that's an order!" He snapped.

Forest and Graham just shrugged and walked out of the line of sight and went back to the rest of the team. Riley then looked through his binoculars and saw Buffy and Angelus locked in a passionate embrace. He's kissed Buffy before and remembered how passionate she was. But this was new! This was Buffy passionate in a way that he's never seen before!

His logical mind screamed at him to march up to the two and beat the vampire down, but he had a feeling that Buffy would say something about that. His mind then jumped to the conclusion that in order to get that close to Buffy, the slayer, Angelus must have her in a thrall! It was up to him to break her free from his hold and take the dark vampire into the Lab!


	5. Past Connections, Future Trials pt 1

**AN: I have returned! Once again this chapter is un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine. *Hangs head and shrugs* I guess I have to start looking for a beta, but I don't know where to start! lol, Anyways.... I want to thank all of those that reviewed, added this story to their subscriptions, and Favorited this story! I give you thanks and bow down to you. Some of you are questioning some out of character things, I'm here to let you know that this is all part of my plan! Everything will be explained and you'll be pleasantly surprised! Oh and this story is a result of me and my friends collaborating and brainstorming ideas on introducing characters of our own creation into the Buffy-verse! **

**AN (2): I want to pimp out a favorite story of mine called "NCIS: Bite Mark" which is a bad-ass story! It's by Krynnalexia who is an awesome writer and a sweetheart! Trust me, her story is unique and witty and it's a crossover between Angel and NCIS. Now before you shoot this story down, just give it a chance. She captures all the NCIS and Angel teams perfectly. Also, I want to send another shout out to Angel's Blue Eyes Girl! Man Jenna has a some awesome stories have you have to check out! She literally got me into the "Vampire Diaries" and I'm a big fan of Damon/Elena! I'm surprised myself because I'm usually a Buffy/Angel(us) fan! So this is different!**

**Okay, enough with my ramble here lol, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel_. I just own my characters!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Valley Hermoso, Tamaulipas, Mexico -**__**  
**__**April 1963**_

"_Mijo_, have you packed up everything already?" A mother said to her son.

"_Si mama_, I have everything packed up. Where's Jorge and Francisco? I want to say adios to them," the son said.

"Jorge is in his room and Francisco is next door _con_ Sarai and his son," the mom said. Her son nodded and turned back to the kitchen to finish the meal that she was packing up for her son.

The son walked through the dining room and living room and walked to the back of the house. He turned to the first room and saw his brother watching Looney Tunes. He looked at the cartoon for a few minutes, silently laughing at the antics of Bugs Bunny, then turned to his brother. His brother looked up and noticed his oldest brother was ready to leave.

"It's time?" He asks quietly.

The older brother nodded and helped his younger brother up. "I'll miss you Jorge. I'll make sure to write every week."

"It's okay Jesus, just try when you can. It's better if you call also, you know that the phone companies are adding long distance to the phones," Jorge said with a small smile.

Jesus shook his head in amusement and extended his hand out. Jorge ignored the hand and embraced his brother in a brotherly hug. After a few seconds they let go and Jesus turned to leave the room, but Jorge stopped him and signaled to wait. He walked over to his dresser and retrieved a small black pouch. He opened it and got out a long silver chain with an intricate designed cross hanging on it. Jorge turned to his brother and handed him the chain.

"It's been blessed by the _padre_ and it's for, you know," Jorge said awkwardly.

Jesus nodded and put the chain on. Once in place, he felt the cross and felt calmer and peaceful than before. "Thank you _hermano_, I'll be seeing you," Jesus said. He then turned and left the room.

Once at the front of the house, he hugged his mother one final time and accepted the small lunch bag that his mother made for him. "I love you mama, and I'll visit when I can, call, write, or whatever." His mom laughed and kissed his cheek, "Be careful and watch out for you know."

Jesus nodded, grabbed his bags and walked out of the house. He walked down to the driveway and saw that his dad and his other young brother Francisco standing next to his car. His father nodded in respect to his son and walked to the garage. Francisco hugged his brother and slipped him a box of condoms. Jesus looked into his pocket and pulled out the box and laughed.

"Hey make me proud, _ese_. I want to be the only one here with a kid," Francisco said in amusement.

Jesus put the box into his bags and fished the keys to his black 1963 Chevy Corvette Stingray out of his pockets. He opened the trunk of the car and put his bags in, but he put the lunch bag in the front seat. He closed the trunk and walks over to the driver's side. He looked at his brother and nodded in his direction and climbs into the car. He starts the car up and pulls out of the driveway. With one last look at his house, he takes off to his new destination.

XXXXXXX

_**Two Days Later,**__**  
**__**Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico**_

Jesus pulled into a nice apartment complex near the downtown section of the city. He looked around and grabbed his bags out of the back of his car and walked to the front office.

The bell hanging over the door jingled, signaling the office attendant to look up from her magazine. She smiled at the handsome man coming inside, trudging bags with him. She discreetly checked him out—his light brown eyes, shaggy black hair, tall stature, and the air of confidence he gave off, oh yeah he was handsome alright. Jesus sat the bags down on a sofa and turned his attention to the attendant. He flashed a tired smile to her and walked over to the counter.

"I called a week ago here for an apartment," he said.

The attendant shook off her momentary daydream, nodded and walked over to a filing cabinet next to the desk. "What's your name?" She asked Jesus without looking up.

"Jesus Prado," he said while looking around the small office.

She nodded and quickly found his file. She returned to the desk and opened the file. A pair of keys glinted brightly in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows. The attendant took out a few papers and passed them over. "Sign where the X's are at and I'll need your first month deposit," she said.

Jesus took out his wallet and handed the attendant the money and signed the papers. The attendant took back the papers and placed them back in the folder. She then took out a map of the apartment complex and circled an area and handed the map to Jesus. "Follow the map your apartment. Your apartment number is 24B." She then handed Jesus the keys and replaced his file back into the cabinet.

Jesus smiled and went to pick up his bags. He added the keys to his keychain and picked up his bags. He found the building where his apartment was located, was close by and within walking distance. He made the short walk to his apartment and smiled that it was located on the second floor. Jesus trudged his way up the stairs easily, unlocked the door, and went inside the apartment. He looked around at the simple furnishings of the apartment and decided that it was enough for him. The single apartment was big enough to be called a bachelor pad, but still gave him privacy when he wanted it. He walked into the bedroom and looked at the full-size bed and placed his bags on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and gazed out the window. Jesus noticed the sun was beginning to set and the moon was starting to catch the sun's rays, making it visible to the city. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt something inside him trying to bubble to the surface. Years of practice still didn't prepare him for the initial darkness trying to break free.

Breathing heavily, Jesus stood up and stumbled his way out of his bedroom and apartment. He ran to the parking and quickly made his way over to his car. He tried to control his breathing and made the mistake of looking up to the quickly darkening sky. The moon was unnaturally big and full, glaring her ethereal rays down to the city. Jesus fell down to the ground and growled unnaturally. He felt for the chain around his neck and ran a finger over the cross. Jesus felt the calming aura of the silver around his neck and started to breath normal. He stood up from the floor, calmer, but all his senses where heightened.

He knew what he had to do and smiled as he remembered the reason why he chose to live in this apartment. Around 3 blocks away was one of the largest cemeteries in Monterrey and Jesus had to sate the bloodlust in him. The werewolf in him demanded to be let out, but Jesus wanted to let it out around evil.

He jumped into his car and speed off towards the cemetery. Once he saw the cemetery, Jesus parked the car close by the entrance and locked it up real tight. He stuffed his keys in his pockets and walked into the cemetery.

He used his heightened sense of sight, hearing, and smell to detect any humans nearby so they wouldn't be in danger of his wolf side. Jesus kicked up and jogged towards the middle of the huge cemetery, jumping over tall tombstones with practiced ease. He ran silently, blending into the shadows till he almost seemed like he was being carried by the gentle breeze blowing into the dark, shadowy area. Jesus slowed down to a stop and jumped back into a shadow of a mausoleum. He took off his tee shirt, shoes and socks, but left on his jeans. He took a deep breath—and picked up the familiar scent of something supernatural. Jesus closed his eyes and let a cold smile appear in his face. Once he opened his eyes, his normally brown eyes glowed golden in the moonlight and he let his wolf side take over.

The vampire that Jesus scented walked over to where he smelled the human and was shocked to his core at what he saw. For a second he saw a human, but then the human got taller. Dark black hair was growing quickly on the human's arms, face, and torso—muscles were enlarging and expanding all over his body. The human's face turned into a snout, extending out—with incredibly sharp, looking teeth coming down. His ears extended upward and tilted to the back. His hands and fingers grew larger and longer, with claws extending out. Jesus' pants ripped with the expanding muscles and his feet grew larger, with his ankle extending upwards. The vampire froze with shock and awe at the sight of seeing the human transforming into a werewolf.

Before the demon could make the decision to run away, the werewolf leapt on him—attacking with claws and teeth. The vampire shifted into his game face and tried to kick Jesus off of him. The werewolf chomped down on the vampire's left shoulder and held on as the vampire tried to kick him off. Jesus then used all his strength and jumped up with the vampire still in his jaws. The vamp kicked, punched, scratch with all his might to get free, but it only caused Jesus to bite harder. Jesus' powerful jaws managed to snap a few bones in the shoulder of the vampire, causing the demon to growl and roar in pain. Jesus slammed the vamp on the wall of the mausoleum, stunning the demon with the force. The vamp tried to stumble up to a standing position, but Jesus rammed his claws into the vampire's chest. The vamp gurgled with the blood pooling up into his throat, but didn't see Jesus lowering his jaws into his neck. The werewolf ripped out the vampire's throat with brutal strength—then used his claws to rip off the head. As the vampire crumbled into dust, Jesus howled in victory to the full moon—letting all the demons and vampires know that the city of Monterrey was his new hunting grounds.

Jesus sniffed the air and didn't pick up any more demonic scents and reverted back to him human form with ease. He looked at the tattered remains of his pants, but he was thankful that his goods were still well hidden. As he was putting on the rest of his close, he didn't see the pair of striking blue eyes following his every movement. Even if he could, he would have to see far away to actually see them. As Jesus left, the owner of the blue eyes came out of her hiding spot and just looked at the retreating form of the werewolf. She put her stake into her back pocket and walked out of the cemetery. All the way, she was replaying the slaughter of the vampire by the werewolf, but what shocked her was the way the werewolf turned back into his human form. From all that she's read in watcher's diaries and books about werewolves, they weren't suppose to change back until the morning hits. But this werewolf was unlike anything she's seen before. Boy, did her watcher have a surprise in store for him.

XXXXX

_**May 1963**_

Jesus fell into a good routine. He got a good job working with a recording studio for up and coming singers and was quickly gaining recognition. He would work closely with singers and their bands on what kind of music, notes, beats, lyrics, and style they would play. His bosses would send him to Mexico City, the capitol of the nation of Mexico to do business there. He also went into the city of Houston, Texas in the United States to help out in another recording studio.

Jesus was filling out paperwork in the front of the studio when he heard the door open. The first thing he noticed was the heavenly scent that engulfed the room. Sure he could smell scents, but he trained himself to ignore them—but this scent broke down that defense fast. The air was filled with the scent of vanilla, coconut, and of a woman. He slowly looked up and his brown eyes landed on the most striking blue eyes he's ever seen—and time slowed down. Jesus couldn't help himself and quickly looked her over. She had a golden tan, long dark brown hair that shone brightly in the sun. She seemed to convey an aura of confidence, beauty, wisdom, and compassion. She had on simple, yet elegant white sundress that showed off her gentle curves. She carried a small white purse with her that made her seem innocent, but her stance said differently. She was petite, probably only standing at 5'4. Once he locked back onto her eyes, Jesus stood up to his full 6'1 height, but found that his brain and thoughts turned to mush.

He could see in her eyes that she found it extremely amusing in seeing Jesus squirm, but still held that look of appraisal that Jesus was still holding her gaze. Time sped back up as the woman approached the counter. She flashed him the most dazzling smile he's ever seen, causing Jesus to smile shyly.

"Hi, my name is Mariana and I'm looking for my uncle," the dashing brunette said in a surprising American accent. Jesus immediately knew this beauty was from the US, but he also knew she was Chicana.

Jesus shook off his stupor and tried to regain his brain mush back into a solid—except it was nearly impossible because she kept that now near sensual gaze on him. "Um, I'm J-Jesus. W-What's y-y-your uncle's n-name?" He managed to stutter out. English wasn't hard for him—he studied English when he was in college, but he still spoke with a hint of a Mexican accent. But this girl nearly made him loose all his years of studying and speaking English. Never before was he this embarrassed.

Mariana's smile got brighter as she heard the stutter in the handsome man's voice. Her breath was equally taken away as she looked back at Jesus. Deciding to have a bit of mercy to Jesus, she managed to make her smile friendly.

Seeing her demeanor change from predatory to friendly, Jesus managed to regain his senses just before she spoke. "His name is Jose Hernandez. He's an executive producer here," she spoke again with that heavenly voice.

"Oh yeah, I know him. Let me get him on the phone for you," Jesus replied back. He picked up the phone next to him, and was a bit surprised that his hands were shaking. A woman never had this powerful effect on him. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number and waited for Jose to pick up.

Mariana went back to ogling the handsome Jesus. She looked at his shaggy brown hair that she, for some unknown reason, longed to run her fingers through. The pouty lips that seemed to yell out to her 'kiss me, I'm tasty!' she was just barely holding herself back from getting such a taste. He was dressed in a tan casual suit. His tan coat was buttoned, but she could that his white button-down shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a strong, tanned, chest. But the thing that caught her attention more was his eyes. She saw wildness in his eyes that she knew could be reflected in her own. His eyes seemed to show his emotions. She was brought out of her eye-buffet when Jesus shook the phone in front of her.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked. Mariana jumped slightly and looked into his amusing eyes. She smiled sheepishly and took the phone. She then quickly put her head down to hide her oncoming blush.

Jesus just smiled and looked back to his paperwork to give Mariana some privacy. After a minute of chatting, Mariana passed the phone back to Jesus.

"Yes sir?" Jesus said respectfully. Her uncle was one of the most respected producers in the city and Jesus admired him.

"_Mira mijo_, my niece Mariana is going to be living with me for a year. You can have the rest of the day off, I'll clear it with your_ jefe_. Show her around the city and then drop her off at my house at 10, okay?" Jose instructed Jesus.

"_Esta bien senor. _I'll show her around," Jesus noticed the flash of excitement flare up in Mariana's eyes and Jesus couldn't help but grin. Jose grunted over the phone and hanged up—muttering something about '_pendejo_ composer.' Jesus looked at the phone and shrugged before hanging it up. He looked back to Mariana's sparkling eyes and smiled at her. "It seems like your uncle wants me to show you around the city, so give me a few minutes so I can get my bag." Mariana nodded and watched Jesus walk to the back. She reached into her purse and sighed silently and sadly. Her fingers ran over the small silver blade that was next to her stake.

For the past week, Mariana's been following Jesus. Ever since she saw him in the cemetery in his werewolf form, she hasn't been able to get her mind off of him. But she had to go back to Houston the day after. So she cause so much trouble at home that he parents sent her to live with her uncle for some time till she matured more. For the past week, she's been staying at a hotel, just following Jesus' habits. The day before, she called her uncle Jose and told him her living situation and he took her in. Now she was here to determine if Jesus is evil or not.

Luckily, her watcher was a weathered, British man by the name of Merrick that was able to see the grey areas in the fight against good and evil. She knew that he trusted her judgment in determining to good and evil beings. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Jesus walked out from behind the counter.

"Are you ready to go?" He said with a gentle smile.

Mariana smiled and nodded at him. Jesus followed her out and led her over to his car. Mariana admired the Corvette's pristine condition and beautiful interior. Jesus checked the time and then opened the door for her. She smiled at his chivalry and settled into her seat. Jesus then jogged over to his side of the car and slid in. He started the car up and glanced at Mariana. "So where to first?"

XXXXXX

The Corvette was parked on a hill that overlooked the entire city of Monterrey in the late afternoon. The city was surrounded by mountains and beautiful scenery that the setting sun made even more beautiful. The city itself seemed almost like a bowl shape with the way the terrain looked, but everyone who lives or lived in the city knows/knew that the city was anything but. It was an ever expanding city that was deep in culture and Jesus loved the city. Every day at sunset, he would drive up to this hill and look at the entire city. From the hill, he could see the famous mountain in the middle of the city called _Cerro de la Silla_.

This time it was different because he brought Mariana to share in the breathtaking view of the city at sunset. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Mariana. He held his hand out and Mariana took it. As soon as their hands touched, they both gasped at the electric feel from the innocent gesture. Mariana and Jesus stared deep into each other's eyes.

The whole day was fun and they both got to know each other more. They went out to each at small food stands and ate dishes with _tacos de cabrito. _Jesus showed Mariana the culture of the city. They went to sections of the city that had _Norteño _music playing. They danced along with other people that were dancing. They day was good for them.

Now they were standing face-to-face, the setting sun reflected on their eyes. "You never answered my question," Mariana suddenly asked quietly, not wanting to entirely destroy the moment.

"What question is that?" Jesus asked while he started to get closer Mariana.

Mariana also took a step closer to Jesus, almost as if she was drawn to him, "How old are you?"

Earlier in the day, Jesus found out that Mariana was a determined woman. He managed to get her to reveal her age in a powerful tickle attack that left her breathless, but she didn't know how to get him to reveal his age. She just thought to annoy him till he told her—he never broke though.

"21, I'm 21 years old. I thought I told you," he said with a smile playing on his lips. Mariana smiled and leaned slowly to Jesus' lips. Their lips met with a fiery passion. It started gentle at first, but at the first touch of their lips, fireworks exploded behind their eyes. They pulled each other close and were swept away by the passion that had ignited in throughout the day. Mariana gently ran her tongue across the seam of his lips and he immediately parted them to allow her to explore. He quickly then took control of the kiss as her tongue met his in an erotic dance that had her whimpering.

All the thoughts of Jesus being evil went right out the window. She could see his gentle spirit reflected in his eyes and she somehow knew that he was a good person. He somehow was able to control the beast within him and use that side to fight evil. In the week that she followed him, he only wolfed out once and he managed to kill a couple of vampires that he stumbled upon—yet the full moon wasn't out!

They pulled back once oxygen became an issue and both opened their eyes and noticed they were both glazed over. Because of his slightly heightened senses, Jesus was able to scent Mariana's arousal—and that was driving his wolf side wild. He breathed shakily and she continued to stare into his eyes with that glazed look. The slayer in Mariana felt the wolf in Jesus wanting to mate and demeaned to be let out, but Mariana was trying to beat her urges back.

They both leaned back towards each other, only to jump back at the sound of _**real **_fireworks exploding in the air. "_Cinco de Mayo_ celebration," Jesus said while chuckling slightly. Mariana giggled and buried her face in his chest. Jesus wrapped his arms around her and was content on just holding her. They didn't even notice the moon lighting up the new night sky.

"I have to get home soon," Mariana said after a moment of silence—though she wanted to stay with him. Jesus sighed in disappointment, but understood that she had to get home. She felt him nod and then they both walked back to the car.

Once inside, they took off back towards the city, happily enjoying the comfortable silence. Since Jesus drove like speed racer, he managed to clear the city and arrive at her uncle's house ten minutes before 10 pm. Mariana sighed softly, but then felt a piece of paper being placed in her hand. "It's my number. You can call me whenever you w----" Jesus managed to say right before Mariana launched herself at him and gave him a breathtaking kiss. Once they broke apart, Jesus was internally beating down him arousal for her—it was too soon to indulge in carnal pleasure. Even though he wanted to.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She said, startling his concentration on beating his arousal to submission.

"Yeah okay," he responded—his voice dripping with sex. Mariana clenched her legs together to try and put pressure on the sudden ache between her legs. She smiled and then slowly left the car. Jesus watched as she closed the door, blew him a kiss and a wave, and then went inside the house.

He turned his attention to the street and breathed heavily. _I need to kill something, _he mentally told himself. He then gunned the powerful engine down to the nearest cemetery.

XXXXXX

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Houston, Texas**_

Jesus rolled into the city of Houston once again—the moon high above the sky gave the city a welcoming glow. He drove to the Magnolia Hotel in downtown Houston, since he was going to spend the night. His boss sent him to the city once again to help sign a contract with a major up-and-coming _Norteño_ singer. He sighed in happiness as he recalled he last three days. Mariana came in a quickly took over his mind and life. The brunette beauty was a sassy girl, yet she was the gentlest soul he's ever had the honor of meeting. She single handedly manage to soothe the wolf in him without her ever knowing, yet she was still mysterious. They spent all their free time together—just going out to the clubs for a night of dancing, to eating at all sorts of restaurants.

So he was quickly wanting to get this trip over with to return back to his honey. He exited off the freeway and pulled into a gas station to fill up. As soon as he got out of the car, Jesus groaned to himself as he picked up the familiar scent of a vampire. He knew it was going to seem a bit strange, but Jesus sprinted over to gas station and went inside. "Is there a cemetery nearby?" He blurted out to the few patrons and the cashier inside.

The cashier frowned, but nodded to Jesus. "Yeah, there's one about two blocks away. Just go to the second light on Jackson Street and then turn left on Polk Street. It's going to be on your right hand side." Jesus shouted thanks as he ran back to his car. The patrons and the cashier just shook their heads and muttered something about hippies.

Jesus jumped into his car and sped off to the directions given to him. He pulled up to the cemetery and parked outside the gates. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a metal box that contained some stakes and a bottle of holy water. As soon as he got ready, Jesus jumped over the gate with ease and jogged into the cemetery. Jesus used his sense of smell and incredible eyesight to look for the vampire. He caught sight of the vampire walking around in confusion. Jesus tilted his head and saw that the vampire was barely born and he smirked. Jesus used his natural stealth and sneak behind the vampire. Unaware, the vampire was surprised to feel a sharp pain in his back, but was soon replace with calmness. The vampire crumbled around into dust and Jesus just shook his clothes to lose any dust. As he made his way out, Jesus didn't see or smell the true vampire that caught his scent. But the vampire managed to catch Jesus' scent—which contained the unique scent of the slayer.

The vampire Jamsal smiled and a plan began formulating in his mind.

XXXXXXXX

_**Sunnydale, California**_

_**December 1999**_

_**An hour after the fight**_

Doyle walked slowly down the lonely streets of Sunnydale. The moon was high in the sly, casting an eerie glow throughout the town. Back in LA, the streets would've been filled with people still, and the occasional demon that tried to blend in with society. _Must be those army blokes,_ he mused to himself. Doyle didn't want to admit it, but the entire town felt a bit too eerie—way more than some places in LA.

He glanced around and noticed the Sunnydale Movie Theater still had some people there. Doyle reached back into his pockets and found the slip of paper he was looking for. Looking at the addresses of the street he was on, he looked down to the address written on the paper. Doyle stopped as he saw a flight of stairs leading down to a door. Beyond that, Doyle could hear the raucous laughter of jubilant patrons. He could also pick up the odd smells emanating from the bar.

Doyle glanced around once again to make sure it was all clear, and let his inner demon out. Doyle felt a bit weird, but figured to get the information he needs, he would put up with his demon side. He walked down the stairs and stood at the door—contemplating if whether or not he should kick the door down, or gently walk in. He chose the lesser of the two and walked into the bar. His senses were assaulted by the smell of cheap beer, smoke from pipes and cigars wafted into his nostrils, and the sight was enough to send a powerful warrior running. All around him, demons and vampires mingled—sharing stories of past conquests. A few humans also mingled with the demons, utterly not caring for the noticeable differences.

Doyle spotted the bartender wiping off the counter and serving drinks off all kinds to his patrons. He smirked to himself as the bartender was pushed by a vampire demanding a refill of his cup of blood. The bartender ignored him, mainly because said vampire was attacked by a rival vampire. Doyle shrugged and walked over to the bar.

"Ye're name is Willy, boyo?" He asked the shady—looking man.

"Yeah, who's asking?" The bartender replied back.

"I'm looking for a demon by the name of Lorne. The lad is suppose to be an empath demon, something about being able to read auras. Ring any bells?" Doyle asked as he cut right down to business.

Willy shrugged as he replaced a glass back on the shelf. "Yeah I've heard of him. I thought he ran a demon bar back in LA?" Willy commented as he refilled a beer for a floppy skinned demon.

"He does, but he has some kind of home out here," Doyle rolled his eyes as he noticed that Willy got into another conversation. Doyle got a bit angry and walked over where Willy was at. He pushed the demons aside and slapped a $50 bill on the counter. He leaned into his face and smirked while he spoke, "Look mate, we have a mutual friend in common. Known as the slayer, ringing any bells on the old nodding?" He enjoyed the pale expression that suddenly took over Willy.

"Yeah I remember Lorne now. He owns another demon bar across town, near where the neighborhoods are. He may or may not be there, depending on what day it is," Willy said while he quickly grabbed the fifty dollar bill and stuffed it into his pockets. He had no desire to see Buffy once again, so he gave up all he knew. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't see Doyle already walking away. "Hey…" Doyle heard Willy and turned to face him. "Tell the green guy that I want another reading. My luck seems to be changing….So let him know." Doyle just shrugged and let his demonic features melt away, revealing his human side. He turned on his heel and walked out of the bar, heading to the general direction of Lorne's bar.

Doyle didn't know the address or the name of the bar, so he just decided to sniff around till he picked up a whole bunch of demon smells. He walked briskly by the remains of a school and Doyle stopped to admire the view. He knew what happened here during the graduation day, but it was strange that demons in LA didn't give a flying leap about what may have happened in Sunnydale. Mainly that LA was a big place and to take over that city, you would need a grand army. He shook his head to clear his semi-morbid thoughts and continued his walk to Lorne's bar.

Doyle passed by nice looking neighborhoods when the familiar scent of demons hit his nose. He looked around to figure out which direction the smell was coming from and took off running through a neighborhood when he picked up the smell. He was on a dead run when he skidded to a halt in front of a fairly nice looking bar with the name of "Caritas #2" embolden on the side in flashing neon lights. Doyle shrugged to himself and walked into the bar.

As soon as he was inside, the sounds of music and laughter floated up to him. He walked in carefully, but noticed that everyone was mingled together. Vampires, demons, and humans talked among each other as if they know one another for years and weren't enemies. _Must've been how me mum and pa met, _he suddenly thought to himself.

He was brought out of his musings by a green demon with red horns, wearing one of the shiniest suits he's ever seen!

"Welcome to Caritas! You can call me the host and follow me to the bar," the Host said.

Doyle quirked an eyebrow, and just shrugged and followed the green demon. "What can I get you?" The host asked Doyle.

"Oh, umm, Irish whiskey," Doyle answered. The host nodded and set about to getting Doyle his drink. The host set the drink in front of Doyle and then stared at Doyle for a few seconds till Doyle got uncomfortable.

"What seems to trouble you?" The host suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh I've been having a weird week. I'm not really vague on things," Doyle said as he offered his semi cryptic explanation.

The host seemed to contemplate Doyle's response for a few minutes. The aura of the Brachen demon was troubled and seemed a bit wary to him. "Your aura is all over the place and it's making my head a bit nutty over here. So here is what you're gonna do—after this guy finishes singing…" The host pointed out the demon doing a bad rendition to "Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith. "I want you to get on stage and sing a song, any song! Then come back here and we'll talk then."

Doyle nearly choked on his whiskey when the Host said he was going to sing! "No, wait a minute there boyo, I'm bad at singing. Why do I need ta sing? I'm just looking for a lad by the name of Lorne!" Doyle did not want to sing at all!

"Not up for discussion. Trust me, the rush is unbelievable—you'll love it! Then you'll have a chance to talk to Lorne," The Host exclaimed.

Doyle shook his head and downed the rest of the whiskey. He noticed the demon finishing up and picked up his empty glass. "Give me more whiskey. I need some courage," he muttered to the Host. The Host smiled and re-filled Doyle's drink, which disappeared a few seconds later. The demon finished up and left the stage to scattered applause.

Doyle shook himself up and walked out onto the stage. He sat down on the stage to pick out the song he wanted on the screen. He smirked at the song he picked out and got ready for the song to play. Doyle closed his eyes and opened them once the lyrics of "Twilight Zone" by Golden Earring blared on stage.

Doyle managed to keep his Irish brogue out of his voice as he belted out the popular old rock song.

_Help, I'm steppin' into the Twilight Zone__  
__Place is a madhouse__  
__Feels like being cloned__  
__My beacons been moved__  
__Under moon and star__  
__Where am I to go Now that I've gone too far_

Doyle stood up as the guitar solos blared out and strummed out with his own air guitar. The crowd played well into the mellow rock song. The whole time Doyle was thinking that the Host was right, this was an exhilarating experience!

Meanwhile, Lorne was picking up all sorts of images from Doyle. His guilt at abandoning his people all those years ago, to finding the vampire Angel, Lorne read everything. But one thing stuck out to him—Doyle's recent confusion over the vision he's received concerning Angel's soul. Lorne picked up the confusion on how to interpret the vision, but Lorne saw the way. It wasn't that Angel had his soul bound; it was how Angel can get his soul bound! Especially for the coming months! From what Lorne picked up from Doyle, Angel still has an all-consuming passion for this slayer! Lorne actually shivered with how Buffy and Angel were picture in Doyle's visions! _Krumption, that's definitely Krumption, _Lorne thought to himself.

His readings stopped as Doyle finished singing and waited for the Irish half-demon to walk over to the bar. Doyle sat heavily down on the bar and looked at the Host. "So boyo, where's this Lorne person," he asked in a weary voice.

"Come with me," Lorne said. He walked into a doorway next to the bar and Doyle followed him. They turned to a hallway and stepped into the first room. Doyle looked around and noticed some Las Vegas posters plastered on the walls, but he didn't comment on them. He noticed the Host sitting down behind a desk and signaled for Doyle to sit down on the couch in front, but Doyle chose to remain standing.

Lorne was about to speak up, when Doyle put his hand up to silence him. "Where's Lorne at?" He asked once again.

"Well puddin' I'm Lorne!" Lorne replied back.

Doyle's jaw dropped a bit, then sat down heavily on the sofa. "You're Lorne? The demon that can read auras, you know…empath?" Lorne nodded happily and leaned forward on his desk. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at Doyle.

"You're here for Angel or just for help on vision?" He decided to get to the root of the matter quicker because the vampire would need this information.

"A little of both. I don't understand most of the vision, just the part that Angel's soul is bound," Doyle explained.

Lorne nodded and took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you is the only way that the Powers will allow Angel's soul to be bound. You have to tell him as soon as possible," Looking at Doyle nodding in understanding, Lorne continued. "He has to go through the Trials."

Doyle paled at Lorne's words and his eyes widen. "Damn."


	6. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


End file.
